Glimpse of the future
by Kaya Jade
Summary: During the war with Thrawn appears a young mysterious girl with Jedi abilities. She is somehow connected to Luke and Mara. How? Read on and find out. Slightly LM romance. First three chapters revised and formatted, fifth chapter up...
1. Coming on the wings of storm

Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to introduce the first fic I've ever written. It took me hours to get it written so be nice and don't send me reviews you didn't like it. 

I'd like to dedicate it to my best friend Susan who denies EU and accepts only SW movies.  
This is my attempt to make her at least accept existance of this wonderful Galaxy that exists in books, comics and games and in hearts of true fans. I apologise for my English. It's not my mother language and it is still not as good as it should be. I hope you'll understand.

Disclaimer : I own nothing of this. I'm just playing in this playground for my entertainment and I have no money from it. The people making money of this are George Lucas and Tim Zahn and because I'm sure I am not them I can't have the money.

Timeline : Set during The Last Command from T. Zahn

_dreams, nightmares, visions, flashbacks_, **Force communication**, thoughts

--------------------------------------------

She laid still as she came to consciousness. She didn't open her eyes but instead stretched her senses. She felt confusion, anxiety and concern. All minds around her were unknown.

She reached deeper and tried to sense her enviroment. She figured out she was in medic bay on ship and she was not in danger. After this realization she relaxed a little and reached for familiar presence but felt nothing. She reached deeper and still nothing. This wasn't good. She quickly seeked another familiar presence and this time she found it. Her father, however, was far away and her mother... Her mother's significance in Force was weak. As for siblings, she couldn't feel them nor her friends. Wait, her cousins were in her reach although somehow shielded. This was strange. With bond she had with her family members she should feel them on the other side of Galaxy. And her friends too. Instead she felt only few of them and their presence was different. She tried once again but the results were the same. It really made her worry. She didn't like this and decided it would be better to ask some questions people around her. She slowly opened her eyes and focused them on a medic. When he saw she had regained consciousness he came to her and checked her vital signs. After that he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"You are on New Republic battlecruiser," new voice spoke. It belonged to man in military uniform. He watched her with concern. "I'm General Garm Bel Iblis. May I ask you your name?"

As soon as her mind registered name her eyes went wide in shock. Thanks to her training she masked her surprise and thought about her answer. Truth was out of question so she tried half-lie.

"My name is Ami... Ami Jaker. Pleased to meet you General."

Bel Iblis extended hand and Ami shook it. He was surprised how firm her grip was. This young lady was more than she looked like.

"Miss Jaker, how did you get to this part of Galaxy? Didn't you know there was war going on?"

Ami shook her head which caused her dark blonde hair fell on her shoulders as she sat up. General now registered the colour of her eyes. They were green as emeralds and made you feel like they could see into your very soul.

"This will sound strange but which part of Galaxy are we in? The last time I remember I was leaving Yavin system. After jump to hyperspace there was a flash of light and everyhing went black. The next thing I know I'm waking up here."

General seemed confused.

"Yavin? Why were you on Yavin? Since Alliance has left its base there there's nothing interesting there. And were near Ord Padron, opposite side of Galaxy."

"Sith," cursed Ami. "This is too damn confusing."

Bel Iblis could only agree. This young woman's ship was found on their sensors when they left hyperspace. They used tractor beam to catch the ship and find its owner aboard, unconscious.

According to medic she was all right, no visible injuries. Security searched the ship which was in fact modified X-wing. They had found personal belongings, two blasters and ammunition. The woman herself had small blaster in wrist holster and the strangest, she had device that looked exactly like lightsaber. General hadn't heard about living Jedi before, except for Skywalker twins and now that mad clone C'Baoth. He decided to ask her about it.

"Miss, we had to search your ship to ensure you are no danger to us."

"I understand. It's standard procedure."

"Yeah. And we've found some things I'd like to ask you about."

Ami sat up straighter and looked at older man. She needed to persuade him to trust her. Only then she could find answer to her questions.

"Ask then."

"First, what type of ship have you got?"

"It's a modified X-wing," General nodded. So they were right about it. "It has longer upper pair of wings and upgraded repulsors. I've worked on that ship for almost a year along with my friends. I hope you haven't scratched it while docking aboard?"

"No," Bel Iblis had to smile at her concern. She had to be pilot. Only they took so much care about their ships. "You don't have to worry. It is all right," Ami gratefully nodded and waited for another question. "What is your job and why you were in Yavin system?"

"I'm pilot, warrior and mechanic. It depends which of them I need to survive. And as for Yavin, I'm fascinated with Jedi. There are old temples on Yavin and I was there to study them. Before you ask, yes, I have Force. I'm Force-strong."

"You mean like Jedi?" Bel Iblis was really surprised this time.

"Yes. I have even my own lightsaber. I've built it for myself and I take it it's in your custody at the moment."

"But..." General still didn't understand. "...I thought Skywalker was the last of Jedi. That there are none except him."

"Tell me General, how much time has passed since the Battle of Endor, since Emperor's death?"

"Five, almost six years. Why do you ask?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"It's just...Five years is a long time. And without threat of Emperor there were possibilities to pass Jedi knowledge on new adepts who had enough time to train," while explaining this, Ami thought about what she had just learned.

Six years after Endor. It meant Thrawn was now threatening Galaxy and her parents weren't together yet. They wouldn't be for another two years. And she herself would be born in eight years time. Just great she thought. I'm going on well deserved holiday and instead I end up twenty seven years in past. I wonder if it has something to do with a fact I'm Skywalker. But I'm glad I decided not to tell Bel Iblis the truth. That would be something she grinned.

Then she realized she hadn't spoken in awhile and she focused back on General. "My training isn't complete though and I was heading to Coruscant to ask Luke Skywalker if he would train me. I didn't know about a war because I've spent last eight months on Yavin cut from civilization so to speak."

"Well, we will have to ensure you pose no threat to us but I think you will be able to leave for Coruscant as soon as we are in safe space."

"Thank you General," Ami slightly bowed her head. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get off this bed as soon as possible."

"Of course, Miss Jaker..." he was interrupted by alarms that went on in the whole ship.

"What's going on?" Ami asked.

"We're under attack," Bel Iblis answered. "I need to go."

Ami jumped off the bed.

"I'd like to go with you."

"No!"

"You can have me guarded. I'm no danger to you, I swear," she gazed him straight into eyes. She was telling the truth. Bel Iblis motioned for a guard.

"All right. Follow me."

They hurried through corridors of ship. They were buzzing with activity. Ami felt worry, fear and anxiety but also determination and faith in their leader and government they served. They quickly reached their destination. Bel Iblis turned to a woman who stood next to technics.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"Not well," she answered. "We are outnumbered. They have six Star Destroyers and about twenty frigates. And I'm not counting those Interdictors."

"Interdictors? But why? They should know it's unlikely that we would get reinforcements. And they don't need them to pull us out of hyperspace."

"They're not pulling you," Ami said. General turned to her, surprise written in his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at their position," she moved towards a map. "They're on the left side of battlefield. Any fleet coming from that direction has to come from Imperial space. If I remember maps correctly," she looked at Bel Iblis. "They aren't waiting for your reinforcements but for theirs."

"Of course. Get the Rogue Squadron. Tell them to fly towards that Interdictors and shoot on everything that will come from hyperspace," General quickly gave his commands. Then he turned towards Ami. "How in Kessel did you know about it?"

"I've got Force, General," and memories of this time she added silently. "I reached forward and touched minds of people on that ships to find out about their plan."

"You are able to do that?" he openly gaped at her.

"Nothing is impossible with the Force," Ami answered with confidence in her voice. General just nodded and turned back to maps. Ami looked at hive of an activity around her. Technics were running in different directions, officers were giving orders and Bel Iblis controlled all of this. She had to marvel at his ability. She understood why only he was able to be worthy adversary to military genius like Thrawn. Suddenly she got a feeling of danger. She looked around and immediately knew what was wrong.

Imperial fighters got past their shields somehow and were prepared to attack. They would cause severe damage before the help could come. There was only one way to stop it. Ami closed her eyes and reached for the Force deeper than anytime before. She focused and created a Force field around the whole ship. Now all she had to do was to maintain it. Sweat appeared on her forehead as she struggled to keep the shield firmly in the place. And then the attack came. The first blasts collided with the invisible shield.

Ami felt like it had hit her. She stumbled but managed to stand straight. She didn't hear gasps of surprise around her as awaited impact had been stopped by some kind of miracle. Miracle because there was nothing on sensors. Ami knew the reason behind it but had other problems than to explain this to them. There were other attacks coming and she had to muster all of her strength to get through them. Luckily for her other ships sent their fighters to help Bel Iblis' ship.

When she sensed all of the enemy fighters gone she finally released her grip on the Force and lowered the shield around cruiser. She was exhausted. She hadn't finished her training yet and though she was child of two powerful Jedi she was still not strong enough to use the Force so much without exhaustion, especially since she didn't have natural ability to create Force shields. She slightly stumbled again and was caught by her guard. Bel Iblis turned to her.

"Miss, are you all right?"

Ami nodded and took few deep breaths.

"Just exhausted. Creating the Force field itself is difficult and I don't mention maintaining it under attack."

"You mean it was you who stopped that fighters?" General couldn't believe it but Ami nodded.  
"That's impossible."

"Not impossible," Ami answered. "Exhausting? Yes. But just because I'm not trained. If I were, it would be easy."

"Unbelievable," General murmured. "You'd better get back to med bay. You've already helped us."

"Thank you General. Rest would be great," Ami bowed slightly and left with her guard. When she came to med center she immediately fell asleep from exhaustion. She knew General would make sure they got out of there to safety.

Two hours later, onboard of Chimaera

Jedi Master Joruus C'Baoth emerged from deep meditation. Something was wrong. The structure of the Force had changed few hours before. It was like someone powerful appeared out of nowhere. It concerned Dark Jedi. None would stay in his way to conquer Galaxy. He was sure he would reach his goal with help of his apprentices, once Skywalker, Jade and Organa Solo joined him. Then he would train them and Solos children as well and would rule Galaxy stronger than Emperor himself.

His fantasies brought mad smile on his lips. But there was that unknown danger, too and possibility that one of his future apprentices wouldn't turn. He especially feared it would be Skywalker or Jade. They were the most powerful of all. He, of course, was prepared on such scenario. If Skywalker refused to turn he would be replaced with his clone. But was one clone enough? No. With this new threat he couldn't risk. He called an officer on duty.

"Send Captain Pellaeon to me. Immediately," he turned away and impatiently waited. Finally Pellaeon came. He was cautious. He never knew what to expect from this madman who was smiling at the moment.

"Ah Captain Pellaeon. Come in," he waved on him. "Do you remember our little conversation about a project in Mount Tantiss few days ago?" on Pellaeon's confused face he cackled evilly. "Of course you don't. I told you to forget. But now remember and listen again," Pellaeon just nodded even if all he wanted to do was to turn, walk away and report everything to Admiral Thrawn. "Send a message on Wayland to tell them to continue with their work and prepare new clone for me as well. This time from a sample MJEH2591986. And you will forget everything about this conversation just as you forgot about the previous one. Do you understand Captain?"

"Yes," Pellaeon answered silently.

"Good. You can leave me now," CBaoth heard the door close behind leaving officer. He smiled once again. Jade and Skywalker would stand at his side whether as themselves or clones. With such thoughts he went back to his meditation and didn't care anymore about the unknown threat who was at the same moment sleeping restlessly in a med center on NR cruiser, receiving strange visions.

_The room was dark, dominated with a throne. Next to it stood old man in robe and long white beard. The evil emanated from him. In front of him stood a young blonde man with a green blade in hand and a young woman with red hair and a blaster that pointed at the old man. He laughed and motioned for someone behind him. Two cloaked figures stepped out of shadows, both armed with lightsabers. They simultaneously lit their weapons and then shrugged off the hoods that covered their faces. They were the same as the ones down the steps. Blonde man and red-haired woman. But their faces were blank and impassive. They stood silently for a moment and then attacked as one, each taking on their counterpart. Ami felt helpless. She tried to reach for the two people under attack but failed. She screamed._

"NOOOOOO!" and she woke up to see concerned face of medic. He was shaking her arm, trying to wake her up.

"Calm down. It was just a bad dream..."

"No it wasn't," Ami interrupted him. "It was a vision. I have to see General Bel Iblis. Now!"

Seeing determination in her eyes medic took his commlink and spoke into it. Then he turned to her.

"General will be here in few minutes. How about you lay down until he is here?"

Ami shook her head and instead ranthrough some of calming techniques she knew. She needed to calm down to be able to tell General what she had seen. She recalled her memory of a vision and tried to examine as many details as she could. She focused on the attackers. There was no doubt about their identity. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. The same people as the ones who were attacked. The attackers were clones. But as far as Ami knew there should have been only Luke's clone. Not two clones. Only if... Yes, it was the only explanation. C'Baoth had to sense her and made some steps to ensure his victory. She shouldn't have searched for her friends upon her waking. But what was done was done. She could only correct her mistake with helping Luke and Mara fight the clones.

She was so deep in thoughts she failed to notice General Bel Iblis as he entered the room.

"Miss Jaker. I have been told you wished to speak to me."

"Yes General," Ami nodded. "I'd like to leave."

"Why?"

Ami took a deep breath. This could take a long time.

"I had a vision," at Bel Iblis look she added. "I am sure it was a vision. I'm a Jedi, remember? Anyway, the vision was really bad. I won't get into details but..."

General interrupted her.

"I'm sorry but if you don't give me details I can't let you go."

"General, you have to trust me. I'll tell you everything I can without revealing too much," Bel Iblis sighed but nodded. "I've seen two people. One of them was Luke Skywalker. They stood against an old man I didn't know. The evil was pouring from him. And then two dark figures appeared and attacked Skywalker and his companion. And then I woke up."

"So you want to leave to warn Skywalker?"

Ami shook her head.

"No. I want to leave to help him. The attackers... they were Force-strong," she watched as Bel Iblis took this all in. He seemed to reach a conclusion. He motioned for her to get up from bed.

"In one hour we shall reach our destination. I'll have your ship prepared for departure by then," he saw she was going to say something. "Don't thank me. I still have a feeling you're hiding something. But I can't make you to tell me. I'll arrange for you a meeting with Skywalker's sister when you get to Coruscant. After that it's up to you," he turned to go to make preparations but turned back. "One more thing," he pulled something metalic from his pocket. "I take it this is yours."

Ami took her lightsaber from him and clipped it to her belt.

"The guard will give you your other weapons. Be in docks in fifty minutes."

Ami looked at him.

"I'd like to thank you General. For trusting me," she added at his expression. He just nodded and walked out of the room.

Ami waited for a guard to bring her her weapons and then she followed him to the docks. When she got there she saw her ship ready to depart. General was waiting for her next to it. Just as she came to him the fleet came out of hyperspace. General looked at her.

"Princess Leia is on a political mission but her aide Winter will await you on Coruscant. I hope I'm not making the greatest mistake of my life."

Ami smiled.

"You aren't," she then stood at attention and saluted. He returned the gesture and Ami climbed into her ship. General stepped away.

"Clear skies."

"Thanks," Ami quickly ran through pre-flight check. Everything seemed all right so as soon as she got permission she lifted the ship from platform and flied out to open space. She noticed New Republic base to her left but she was heading away from it to make a hyperjump.

When she was in enough distance from fleet she pulled lever of hyperspace and disappeared in a mass of star lines. The way on Coruscant took her five days but when she emerged from hyperspace she was sure that she was still in the same age 'cause nothing strange had happened during her way there. No flashes of light, no strange feelings in stomach and no visions. But as she looked at planet beneath her she suddenly got a feeling that this adventure was just about to begin.

TBC in part 2: Her past is her future

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.  
Kaya Jade


	2. Her past is her future

So here it is. The second chapter of my story Glimpse of the future. I hope you'll like it. In this part Ami is going to tell some people more about herself and they won't like it much but you'll do. At least I believe so. 

This is to MaraJade2990 and deiron lionheart, the first reviewers of this fic. Thanks for your support, it means a lot to me.

P.S.: I did something about the format. I hope it's better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All places, people, aliens, X-wings, battlecruisers and Star Destroyers belongs to either George Lucas or Timothy Zahn. I'm not making any money of this story. It's for entertainment purposes only.

_dreams, nightmares, visions, flashbacks_, **Force communication**, thoughts

----------------------------------

The city-planet Coruscant, capital of New Republic offered beautiful and spectacular view. But its beauty was unnoticed by a passenger of small fighter approaching it. The flight control of Coruscant was tighter because of raging war with the Empire.

"Unidentified ship. State your name and purpose of coming."

"This is Jadesky One. Captain Jaker speaking. I'm transmitting my clearance code."

Ami flicked some switches and sent them a code given to her from General Bel Iblis. She waited for only few moments before the response came.

"Please procceed to landing plattform K64 in Imperial city according to coordinates we are transmitting to you at the moment."

"Copy. Jadesky One out."

Ami leaned back in her chair and let the autopilot handle the landing. She was quite tired. She almost didn't sleep during her way to Coruscant, trying to understand what had happened. She ran through known facts again and again.

She was in the past eight years before her birth. Upon coming she had had a vision about C'Baoth and two clones threatening Skywalker instead of one clone. The clones were Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. That made three Dark Jedi against one trained Jedi and one half-trained Jedi. She didn't include Leia because she had seen only Luke and Mara in danger. But what was the reason for her presence here? It seemed there was only one possible solution. She was there to balance things.

Normally, there would be C'Baoth and Luke's clone. Luke and Mara would take care of them. After all, they had already done so. However, now there were C'Baoth, Luke's clone and Mara's clone against Luke and Mara. They missed third person who was probably her - Ami Jaker. It meant she would have to make them take her to Wayland with them. But how? She couldn't tell them the truth, at least not the whole truth.

Ami sighed. This would get her nowhere. She'd just have to handle things as they came. Insistent beeping of her computer broke into her reverie. She looked up to see the ship had landed. She could see tall person with white hair standing just out the berth. Winter, Princess Leia's aide. That meant Leia was still on that political mission. Well, she would have some time to think on what she was going to tell her.

Ami quickly ran through after-flight diagnostic and then gathered her bag with some personal belongings, spare clothes and weapons. She never went on a trip without few blasters hidden. She picked up this habit probably from her Mum. She climbed down the ladder and sealed the cockpit. Then she turned to her guide.

"Greetings. I'm Ami Jaker. I take it General Bel Iblis has informed you of my arrival," she spoke as she extended right hand. Winter took it and shook.

"Indeed, he has. My name is Winter. I'm aide of Princess Leia. Unfortunately, she got delayed but I shall help you as I can."

"Thank you Winter. May I call you that?"

"Of course."

Ami picked up her bag and followed Winter into the corridor. They passed around few people, some of them recognising Winter and staring curiously at Ami. She decided to ask Winter a couple of questions to get rid of the silence.

"Winter?" when the woman looked at her she continued, "Do you have any idea when is Councillor Organa Solo due back?"

"I'm afraid I can't provide you with this information," Winter said. "She should be back on Coruscant before the twins are born but I'm not sure when."

Ami nodded and shot another question.

"What about her brother? Jedi Luke Skywalker?"

"This information is classified," Winter replied. "Orders from above."

"Yeah, I see," Ami mumbled. She felt a slight shift in Winters emotions. "You can ask me the question, Winter," at her surprised expression she explained. "I felt you wanted to say something. The Jedi thing, like someone would say."

"Sure," Winter recovered from her surprise quickly. "I've wanted to ask you about you. General Bel Iblis was brief and provided me with only the basics."

"Like?"

"Like that you are claiming to be a Jedi, you have saved his ship using the Force and had a vision of a danger to Luke Skywalker. That's all I know from him."

"Well, all of that is a truth. Not that I want to boast," she flashed Winter a smile. "I'd rather not to speak about me here, between so many people..." Ami trailed off as a Bothan came to them. She immediately recognized him as a Councillor Borsk Fey'lya, the most sly politician in the New Republic.

"Winter," he greeted. "I see you have a companion. I meant to ask you something but it must wait for later," he directed his gaze at Ami. Winter took the clue.

"Councillor Fey'lya, this is Miss Jaker. Ami, this is Councillor Borsk Fey'lya, member of the Inner Council," she made introductions.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Councillor," Ami said with a forced smile. She had heard enough of him to make a picture and the reality was even worse. But she couldn't hostilize him, not while walking on such a thin ice in a situation she was in.

"I can't say the same," Fey'lya said. "Winter, I hope you have run a security check on her before allowing her to enter the palace."

Winters eyes turned into icily cold and as she spoke the cold seeped from her voice as well.

"I thought that one alleged accusation would be enough for you, Councillor," she said in a tone dangerously resembling an anger. After only a few minutes she spent with the girl she already liked her and she certainly wouldn't allow some slimy Bothan to insult her. She felt Ami put a hand on her arm as she turned to face the politician.

"Councillor Fey'lya," the way Ami said it it sounded almost an insult. She had learned it from her mother and was proud of this ability even if she used it only once in a while. "I don't know why you need to attack me verbally only moments after I landed while you know nothing about me but I've got a security clearance from General Bel Iblis himself. Maybe you should call him and ask about me but don't you ever treat me like I was responsible for the Caamas incident or what," she smiled when Bothan winced at the name. "If you want to insult me or threaten me you can spare yourself an effort. It would take more than a sly politician to make me afraid. Have I made myself clear?" her green eyes bore into those of Bothan and he looked away.

"Nice companion you have found Winter," he spat with a venom and marched away, anger and fear radiating from him. Ami looked at Winter who seemed in a slight shock.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble but I don't take any insults from anyone when they know me only a few seconds and I did nothing to gain their mistrust," she said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're not the first nor the last person who got annoyed from that ...being," Winter said. "I'm quite impressed how you managed to handle him without going Dark Side."

"I take it Princess Leia complains a lot about him," Ami said with a grin.

"More than that. She had to stop carrying her lightsaber to meetings so she could better resist the urge to slice him in two," Winter smirked. It was pleasant to talk this way about Fey'lya.

"She has to be really good in self-control. I on the other side was never too patient," Ami said just as they reached turbolifts. They entered one and when the door closed Ami added. "I think it's safe to talk now."

"So, what can you tell me about yourself?" Winter took an opportunity immediately.

"My life or why I'm here?" Ami asked. She was on a dangerous ground and she knew it. She had to be careful at what to say.

"Both. If that doesn't bother you."

Ami shook her head.

"No, of course not. Well, I was born after the Clone wars," that wasn't a lie she just didn't say it was actually 35 years after them. "I've got the best family I could wish for. My parents taught me to be independent and strong, never to be afraid of my destiny or my heritage and always to do what is right even when it means to sacrifice something in process," the turbolift stopped and both women set on the way towards guests apartments. Ami continued. "I trained in the Force since I was old enough to understand the responsibility. Then less than a year ago when I was nearing knighthood I left for Yavin 4 and learned the Force in solitude. I spent there last eight months. Then I wanted to leave but something strange happened and the rest you know."

"Interesting story. And what was that thing about your vision?" Winter was getting more curious each minute she spent with Ami. Her story had amazed her although it was really vague. She didn't doubt her truthfulness but she had a feeling Ami was hiding something.

"I received that while I was resting after the effort I had to spend to keep that fighters away from the ship. It was quite frightening. The vision I mean. The evil...and madness...I felt from that old man..." Ami shivered slightly but it was unpretended. "I've spent all the journey to Coruscant meditating and I think I know what to do," at Winter's questioning stare she said, "I have to stop my vision from happening. I can't let the darkness win. I'd rather die than to let that happen."

Winter looked at her determined face and flashing green eyes. Eyes that reminded her of someone else she had been leading this very corridor only the day before. They were so much alike. Winter shook her head. It was probably only her imagination.

"This is your room," she said as they came to a halt in a front of the dark wooden door. "If you need anything just contact me."

"Thanks Winter. I really appreciate it. And if you could contact me when Princess Leia came."

"Sure," Winter nodded and turned to leave. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you," Ami muttered as she closed the door behind her and took a look around her new home for next few weeks. The room was equipped with a Fijjisi wood furniture with colours of brown and yellow. There were a bedroom and a fresher. She set her bag on the bed and started to unpack.

She put what little she had of clothes into drawers in the closet, her lightsaber on the nightstand and one of her blasters under the pillow. The second one was safely strapped to her forearm. On the very bottom of her bag was a holo-recorder. She took it out and switched on. A holo of her standing with two identical people appeared. She smiled at the image of her siblings and switched on an another one. There was holo only of herself with her lightsaber lit and at a ready stance. She quickly flicked through all of holos she had stored there, deciding which one to let on.

She finally decided to go for a holo of a rather large group of people. All of them seemed to be in their teens or twenties. She stood almost in the middle of a group, next to a handsome boy who looked slightly older than her. Ami smiled at him and whispered softly to herself.

"Pretty mess I've got myself into Ken. I'm sure you and Valin will tease me about it mercilessly if...when I get back," she stared on a holo for few moments and then placed it on the nightstand next to her lightsaber. Then she abruptly turned away and took a deep breath.

"All right, let's start this," she muttered to herself and sent a tiny tendrils of the Force in all directions. She found what she had been looking for three doors to the left. The presence in the Force was weak but unmistakable. Ami took few breaths to calm herself when she probed further and slammed to the tight barriers the other person erected. Ami slowly eased away from the link she had created but didn't shut it down. She then turned to the computer in the corner of the room and found there a map of the palace.

She then opened the drawers and took some of the clothes. She disappeared inside the fresher and emerged few minutes later dressed in a training attire. She called her lightsaber into her hand and went out of the door heading for a palace gym.

Mara Jade was sitting in her assigned room when she felt someone reach for her with the Force. She quickly straightened her barriers and felt the someone withdrew from the contact. She wish for a moment to be stronger in the Force so she could have found out who the someone was. She was certain it wasn't Skywalker. She wouldn't mistaken his presence in the Force which shone like a beacon and made everything around him look duller. And it certainly wasn't Organa Solo. Mara was positive she was still somewhere out of Coruscant and not strong enough to reach Mara through the vastness of the space. Very few had the gift and Skywalker's sister wasn't one of them.

Mara focused on the unknown presence and felt it moving. It was close almost like...Mara leapt to her feet and got to the door. She opened it and looked up and down the corridor. It was empty except for a female figure walking down the corridor towards the gym. The woman had her back to Mara so the only thing she could figure about her appearance was the colour of her hair and the height. She didn't seem higher than Mara and she had long dark-blonde hair hanging in a ponytail down her back. Mara checked her new blaster and set off after the mysterious woman.

She followed her to the gym and watched as the woman stretched and prepared to workout. But Mara was caught by a surprise when the woman pulled out a cylindrical thing and lit it. The lightsaber shone blue-green light. It looked like the two colours were intertwined in each other. The woman swang it from side to side. Then she took five balls - seekers, Mara remembered - and activated them with a single hand-motion while putting on a blindfold across her eyes. And then there was only a swirl of green and blue as she deflected the bolts with preciseness Mara had never seen. All she could do was to stare in awe at the lightsaber wielder with something like an envy.

Two hours later Ami shut down the lightsaber and opened her eyes taking down the blindfold she was using to make sure she had to rely only on the Force. With a slight motion of her hand she turned off the seekers and went to a bench to retrieve a towel. She dried the perspiration that had appeared on her face. She went in her mind over her training with seekers. She had taken five of them, turned them on and deflected their bolts with her lightsaber. She didn't miss a single shot. It was an exercise led into perfection. Back in her time she was considered to be the very best with lightsaber and she planned on keeping it that way.

She was well aware of the audience she had had and decided it was time to make a move. She turned to red-haired woman with green eyes leaning against the wall near the entrance.

"Liked my performance?" she asked. Mara slowly nodded.

"I have never seen anyone so good with a lightsaber."

"Thanks. I train a lot to be the best," Ami replied with a smile which Mara didn't return. "By the way I'm Ami. Ami Jaker."

Mara hesitantly accepted the offered hand.

"Mara. Mara Jade," she introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you. Are you Force sensitive?" the question surprised Mara.

"You should know, shouldn't you?" she said cautiously. Ami grinned at her.

"So it was you I brushed over earlier," at Mara's nod she said. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. It's just a habit to check out my surroundings."

"No problem just don't do it again. Right?"

Ami eyed her wearily. This Mara Jade was certainly different from the one she knew. But she understood the reasons behind her behaviour. Still, it was hard to remember that this person was tortured with nightmares, nightmares filling her with anger and hatred.

"Sure. Now I know your presence so I won't bother you anymore."

"Good," Mara made a move towards the door. Now she knew at least few things about the new player in this game. Ami's voice stopped her.

"You are very tense about something. How about a little sparring session? To relieve an energy?" she waited expectantly at Mara's response.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a lightsaber. So no," it was short and straight to the point. Typical Mara Ami thought.

"I wasn't thinking about a lightsaber duel," she said. "I have had enough for a day. I meant something more touching. Are you good in hand-to-hand combat?" if Mara said yes it would be very interesting indeed. Ami sparred with her before but in this time it was going to be more dangerous because Mara was still the assassin.

Mara turned around and measured up her opponent. Ami was the same height as herself and had trained muscles. Not bulky but visible. But trained muscles aren't everything in hand-to-hand combat.

"I'm not sure its such a good idea," Mara spoke slowly. Ami grinned. She was contemplating her suggestion.

"C'mon. Or are you scared of me?" it was daring thing to say something like that to ex-Emperor's Hand and Mara reacted.

"I'm afraid of noone," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Prove it!" Ami countered. Mara turned to door.

"I'm going to change. I'll be back in five minutes," she said as she walked out of the gym. Ami put away her saber and decided to stretch a little more while pondering this first meeting with someone from her past who was very close to her. It went relatively well. Mara was a little grumpy and hostile but it was her kind of a defense mechanism. Ami wanted to become friends with Mara. It would make things a lot easier and besides Mara needed a friend. A friend she didn't want to kill like Skywalker.

Ami's musings were interrupted as Mara walked back in tight-fitting jumpsuit, hair pulled into a ponytail like Ami. She sat down without a word and started to warm up her muscles. After fifteen minutes she turned to Ami.

"Let's get this over with," and she moved towards the mats in the middle of the gym. Ami followed her and they stopped there, facing each other. Ami spoke first.

"All right. We are going for touch. We can use everything we can think of to throw the other of balance. The match is over when one of us yield or fall to the ground on the back. Everything's clear?"

"Yeah, let's start."

They took a ready stance. At first none of them moved, both judging the opponent. Then Ami attacked, leading her right hand at Mara's neck. Mara easily blocked it and answered with one of her own. At first they just striked and drew back with only arms. Then Mara tried to kick Ami's feet from under her. Ami jumped, avoiding the impact and sent her left leg high to Mara's side. Mara used it to get hold of her leg and moved it away from herself. Ami tumbled but with a flip in the air she ended on her feet.

"You are good," Mara praised her.

"Thanks. Not so bad yourself. Besides, I've got the best teacher," Ami replied as she once again attacked Mara.

"Really? Who?" Mara inquired as she easily blocked Ami's attacks. She was beginning to enjoy herself. Ami was very good and was giving Mara run for her credits. She couldn't remember last time she met someone who was able to be equal to her. In fact, she had never met someone who would be her equal.

"My mother," Ami replied and allowed a smile to creep on her face. Mara frowned. She knew the smile from somewhere but she couldn't remember where from. She shook her head. She had a match going on and didn't need distractions.

Both women exchanged a series of very quick punches, easily avoiding the other's blows. Mara decided this was getting her nowhere and moved to another tactic. She wanted to use a very special move she herself thought up. It was actually a move from one of the dances she had had to learn to pass as a dancer in her undercover missions. She had never shared this attack with anyone and she was sure this would gain her victory in the match.

She slowly backed away from Ami and prepared for her move. Ami of course realized what was going on and decided to disable Mara's attack. Mara suddenly sommersaulted and then made another salto towards Ami. It looked like she was going to land a straight kick on Ami's chest. The opponent would step back to avoid impact and Mara would then use her momentum to land graciously on her feet and sweep opponents legs from under him.

But as she was floating through the air she realized Ami was waiting for her in place and then caught her legs and brought Mara down on her back. The contact with the floor knocked her breath out. Ami stood upon her.

"You all right?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah. Where in the Kessel did you learn how to block that move?" Mara asked.

"From my Mum, of course," Ami replied and Mara narrowed her eyes on her.

"And where did your mother learn that move?" Ami then realized what a mistake she had just made. Mara was seething with an anger. "It's my move. I've never showed it to anyone so how would your mother know it?"

"I..." Ami stammered. This was bad. This was really, really bad. "You won't like it if I tell you."

"Oh, you think?" Mara was now positively furious. What the hell was going on? She didn't like it when someone lied to her and she was sure Ami was trying to hide something. "Tell me what are you hiding. Tell me what's going on," she demanded.

Ami sighed. Mara was sooo not going to like it.

"I'm not sure if I should," Mara advanced towards her so she quickly added. "But remember you asked for it."

"Go on," was all Mara said.

"Well, I am from future," at Mara's incredulous look she said. "No, I'm not crazy. It's true. I am really from future. I will be born in eight years and because I am nineteen I am from the future twenty-seven years ahead."

Mara snorted.

"Let's say I believe you. But that still doesn't explain where you have learned that move."

"As I said. Everything in hand-to-hand combat I was taught by my mother," Mara's face suddenly paled as a realization dawned on her.

"You can't be serious," she whispered. "It isn't possible."

Ami sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you this way," she was interrupted by Mara.

"Sorry? You aren't sorry. You are crazy! You cannot be my daughter!"

"I am. Who else would know about your past? Your past as the Emperor's Hand?"

Mara shook her head in denial.

"You could have found out from the old files. Your knowledge about my Imperial past isn't proof enough."

"And what about your nightmares?" Ami asked silently. "About the Emperor's voice and his last command to kill Luke Skywalker? About the battle you are fighting in yourself since you met him? Battle between his voice and your own feelings?"

Mara just stared at her. Noone could know about how she felt. What was happening to her everytime she was near Skywalker. She would never share something like this with anyone. Except of...

"So it's true," she whispered again. "It's true. But how? And who is father?"

Ami winced. This was the worse part of all. If Mara took such a negative stance to a fact of being Ami's mother, how would she react when she found out who the father was?

"I'd rather not to tell you."

"Why?" Mara said only one word but it was full of confusion and pain.

"Because you aren't on friendly terms with him currently."

"What do you mean?" Mara was filled with a feeling of dread.

"You want to kill him," Ami said tentatively. Mara just stared at her saying nothing and then slowly shook her head.

"No. It isn't true. How could I have a child with...with.." she couldn't bring herself to say the name.

"Skywalker?" Ami offered. "But you have. I'm in front of you. My name is Amidala Jade Skywalker. I'm daughter of Jedi Masters Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker and I'm going to be a Jedi, too."

That was too much for Mara.

"Liar!" she shouted at Ami. "You lie! I don't want to see you again," with that she turned around and walked out of the gym. Ami stayed on the spot where she had been standing all the time and then slowly sank to her knees. She had a terrible feeling she had just royally screwed everything.

A/N: I apologize it took me so long but I have had exams in school and also some other ideas buzzing in my head. I hope that at least the wait was worth it. Let me know about your opinion. Thank you very much. Oh, and the next chapter is going to be very long with a lot of action. Its name is Side by Side.  
MTFBWY Kaya Jade


	3. Mother and daughter

Here it goes. The third part of my story Glimpse of the Future. I hope you all like reading the story and enjoy it as much as I do. I'd like to thank to all of my reviewers. Your support means a lot guys. All right, enough babbling. I don't want to keep you from reading. 

I'd like to dedicate this one to my best friends Susan aka Trinity and Julie aka Arwen (Arwen, Trinity and Jade - quite a group ) and also to all people brave enough to read this stuff that I thought up in my head.

Disc.: I still own no recognizable characters, places, aliens etc. in this fic. They all belong to G.L. (Great Lucas) or T.Z.(Terrific Zahn). There are mentions of other people or places etc. that belong to some of the other SW authors. I own neither them. However, I own Ami and her sibilings and half of her friends and thats more than enough for me. I doubt I could handle more of such strong-willed characters.

_dreams, nightmares, visions, flashbacks_,** Force communication**, thoughts

-----------------------------------------

_"No. It isn't true. How could I have a child with ... with ..." Mara couldn't bring herself to say the name._

_"Skywalker?" Ami offered. "But you have. I'm in front of you. My name is Amidala Jade Skywalker. I'm daughter of Jedi Masters Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker and I'm going to be a Jedi, too."_

_That was too much for Mara._

_"Liar!" she shouted at Ami. "You lie! I don't want to see you again," with that she turned around and walked out of the gym._

Ami replayed the scene in her head again and again. It had been two days since the fiasco in the gym and all she could have thought about was how wrong it had gone. This was the worst thing that could have happened to her. She had known she would meet her parents and she had known how strained the things had been between them in this time. Yet she had hoped for better reaction. I am hopeless optimist she chastised herself. My mother wants to kill my father, I know it and yet I tell her everything about the future. Of course she is angry and mad at me.

Ami had tried few times to contact Mara through the Force but everytime she slammed into tight mental shields. She should have expected as much. After all, Mara was her mother and Ami inherited part of her abilities from her, mental shields being one of those.

But the problem was still there. How to approach her and gain her trust? They would need to work together to survive what the fate had in store for them all.

Ami's musings were interrupted by the beeping commlink.

"Yeah?"

"Ami, it's me. Winter," Ami could hear relief in the other woman's voice. "Millenium Falcon has just come out of hyperspace and is due to land in a half an hour in the landing bay next to your ship. I thought you would want to meet with Princess as soon as possible."

"Thanks Winter," Ami said. This was something that would take her mind off of her current problems. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. See you then."

"See you," Winter answered and shut off the commlink.

Landing bay of Millenium Falcon, Imperial palace, Coruscant

"It's good to be home," Han said as he slowly manoeuvered with his ship to land. His first mate Chewbacca, or Chewie, grumbled something in reply. Leia Organa Solo, former Princess of Alderaan and current member of Inner Council of the New Republic didn't answer as she stared out at nothing with a faraway look in her eyes. Han noticed her silence and was immediately concerned about her well-being.

"Sweetheart? You okay?"

"What? Oh Han. I'm fine. I just.." she made a vague gesture towards the front window. "I just felt a very strong presence in the docking bay."

"Jedi?" Han asked, immediately thinking the worst. C'Baoth wouldn't make it so far on Coruscant. They had better security than that. Leia picked up on his thoughts.

"Oh no!" she laughed. "Nothing like C'Baoth. This presence is full of light. Almost like Luke's and it's somehow familiar."

Han frowned. He didn't know about any other Light Jedi in the Galaxy, apart from his wife and brother-in-law. And even if it was a Jedi how could his presence be familiar to Leia? Han didn't know about this 'hokey religion' like he still called it very much but knew when something was strange. He looked out of the front window just as they landed and saw the tall figure of Winter standing next to the berth. And right next to the Winter stood a woman he had never seen before.

"Sweetheart, I think I can see that your 'presence'," he motioned towards the window. Leia looked out to see the two women talking and obviously waiting for them.

"Let's get out of this ship and find out who she is," she made a feeble attempt to get out of a chair but her pregnant body didn't allow that. Han chuckled and pulled her out of the chair. Leia glared at him and he stopped chuckling but a smile stayed on his face. He offered her an arm as they walked out of the cockpit. The ramp slowly lowered and Ami with Winter came closer just as Han and Leia emerged from the ship. Winter smiled warmly at her friend.

"How was the way from Filv?" she asked.

"Uneventful," Leia replied as she hugged the white-haired woman. "The twins were behaving and luckily didn't decide to come out early."

"I'm glad to hear it," Winter gestured towards Ami. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Ami Jaker. She is a Jedi."

"We know it," Han put into the conversation. Winter raised both eyebrows in surprise and he explained. "Leia felt her presence as we landed," he looked at Ami with an interest. "So you're a Jedi, huh? You don't look like one."

"Han!" Leia reprimanded but Ami just laughed.

"And how does a Jedi look like?" she inquired.

"Well I have met only few of them but they should wear some kind of robes, shouldn't they?" Han replied.

"Robes? Clothes don't make a Jedi. It's your mind, heart and soul and your understanding of the Force. Not clothes. And besides, this tunic is much more comfortable, too."

Han started to look uncomfortably at having a lesson about the 'hokey religion' and Leia decided to take a pity on him. She reached a hand to greet Ami properly.

"Welcome on Coruscant Miss Jaker. I am Councillor Leia Organa Solo and this is my husband Han Solo," she pointed at Han who shook Ami's hand too. "How can I help you?"

Ami glanced around the hangar bay and then at Leia.

"It would be better to move somewhere more discreet and comfortable. I wouldn't want to tire you out," she pointed at Leia's swollen stomach.

"Sure," Leia nodded. "We can go to my office. I have to stop there anyway."

Five minutes later they were all seated in Leia's office. Leia sat in her chair behind the table, Winter took a seat near the door and Han was on a couch. Ami sat into a chair in front of Leia's desk and took a deep breath.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Please, try not to interrupt me. I'll answer all questions I can when I am finished," at their affirmative nodds she continued relaying them the story she had made up for General Bel Iblis but adding the Imperial attack and her vision.

The silence reigned in the room for a few minutes until Leia spoke.

"Your vision...that old man you saw...do you know who it was?"

"My guess is it was C'Baoth. I felt an evil from him but also madness. It was unnerving."

"And that man and woman?" Leia asked. Ami was silent for a moment, deciding what to say and what would be better to leave out.

"The man was Luke Skywalker and that is why I wanted to contact him. To warn him. As for a woman ... sometimes its better if certain things stay unsaid."

"Why?" Han asked. Ami turned to him.

"I met her already and she wasn't quite thrilled about it. And I'd rather handle the situation myself because I managed to mess up a lot of things and it's only right for me to sort it out on my own. I promise that once she is ready to face her destiny you'll know about it."

"All right, we won't ask you about it anymore," Leia shot her husband a too well-known look. "But I'd like to know more about you. How did you become a Jedi? Where did you learn everything?"

"That's rather long story. I've got basics from my parents and the rest I have learned by myself. I kinda hoped that my stay on Yavin would result in me becoming a Jedi but it seems that Force had other plans for me. It's almost like a test to make myself worthy of being a Jedi. I have been thrown into a war between the Empire and New Republic, received a vision of a mad dark Jedi and I have to handle it as best as I could," she then muttered for herself. "The Force certainly doesn't like me."

Unfortunately Han caught it and grinned.

"This is the first time I hear Jedi complain about the Force. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Han!" Leia once again scolded her husband but before she could continue her commlink beeped. "Leia Organa Solo."

"Councillor, this is Martin, Mon Mothma's aide. I have to inform you that Council has a meeting in a hour and your presence is needed."

"I'll be there," Leia said and then turned to Ami. "I have to go now but I'll find some time for you later. I hope we'll be able to talk more."

"So do I, Councillor," Ami said and stood up. "I'll take my leave now. Don't worry, I know the way," she said to Winter who stood up to accompany her and then she went out. Leia watched her leave and then turned to her husband and best friend.

"She's very nice."

"She is," Winter agreed and then frowned. "But I have a feeling she is hiding something."

"I feel the same Winter but she isn't danger to us. Quite the opposite. She is shielding well yet the power I feel from her is so strong," Leia shook her head. "However, I could sense her feelings towards us. She likes us. And I feel we can trust her."

"Well, if you want my opinion," Han said and looked at his wife. "She isn't bad. For a Jedi, that it is. And I have a feeling like I have met her before," he said thoughtfully.

"Before?" Leia asked.

"Uhm," Han nodded and scratched on his head in thought. "I don't know why but she looks somehow...familiar. The way she walks and moves, the way she speaks and especially her eyes. I am sure I have seen those eyes before. I just don't know where," Han sighed. "At first Lando and now me."

"Lando?" Leia asked.

"You remember. I told you that he had a feeling he had seen Mara Jade before," Han answered. "And now I have the same feeling about this Ami. It's strange."

Leia slowly stood up and made a grimace as she got almost stuck in her chair. Han immediately rushed to her side. Leia sighed.

"I have to get to that meeting but we can discuss it when I come back. I know that there's something missing but for now it's enough to know we can trust her."

"If you say so, Sweetheart," Han said as he helped her out of the office and towards the turbolifts. "If you say so."

Ami was walking swiftly through the corridors evading people as she made her way to the visitors' wing. When she got out of the turbolift on her floor she noticed a familiar figure walking out of the door that were two doors left to hers. She debated with herself whether to risk it or not and finally decided to give it a shot. She had failed once and what was the worst that could happen, anyway?

"Wait!" she called after the person. Mara Jade turned around to look who was calling after her and when she saw Ami her eyes hardened. But she stopped nonetheless. She waited until Ami reached her and then spoke up.

"What do you want?"

Ami flinched at the cold in her voice but held her ground.

"I'd like to apologize," she said. Mara raised one of her eyebrows in fake surprise.

"What for?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "For lying to me? For making my life more miserable than it already is? Don't bother yourself. I don't want to hear it."

"I think you do," Ami countered. "You want to know what's going on with me. You want to know if there's even the slightest chance of me telling you the truth. More, you need to know it. You need to know if there is a chance for a brighter future for you..."

"Stay out of my mind!" Mara almost shouted, afraid of everything this girl seemed to know.

"Don't you understand?" Ami asked. "I'm not your enemy. I don't want to hurt you. I want to be your friend."

"Friend?" Mara laughed but it was a bitter laugh. "I thought you were my daughter," she ironized. "You said so yourself. Or was it a lie?"

"No it wasn't," Ami said. "But it wasn't the brightest idea I have ever had either."

Mara regarded her for a moment trying to find something ... anything to confirm or deny Ami's claims. There was a physical similarity - figure, way of walking and most of all eyes. She had seen those particular colour only once. In her mirror. Maybe it was true that Ami was her ...

No! Mara didn't want it to be true. It would mean she would fail again. She remembered Ami's words.

_... daughter of Jedi Masters Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker ..._

That was impossible. She hated Skywalker. She woke up every night after her nightmare wishing that he was there so she could kill him and finally get it over. How could she marry him if she hated him? And more - to become a Jedi and a Master at the top of it all?

Ami watched her inner struggle and then carefully approached her.

"I understand it's hard for you," she began. "But trust me I didn't mean for this to happen. I just hoped that I'd be able to become your friend so we could face the future side by side."

"Future? Face it side by side? Why?" Mara asked.

"Because I had a vision and you were an important part of that vision."

This got Mara's attention. She had learned not to underestimate such things.

"What vision?"

Ami was relieved Mara was at least talking to her.

"It was of you and Da..." she caught herself. No sense in riling Mara up even more. " ... and Luke Skywalker facing C'Baoth and his minions."

"I didn't know that C'Baoth had found himself apprentices," Mara said thoughtfully. Ami decided that at least she deserved to know more.

"He hasn't. He had them cloned for him," she watched Mara's reaction.

"Are you kidding? Clones?"

"Uhm," Ami nodded. Mara thought about it for a moment.

"How do I know you are telling me truth?" she asked. "You could have thought all of that up."

"I could show you proofs but I want you to believe me without them. It's important to me that you trust me. I'm not lying. You are the first person I have met here I am totally honest to. To everyone else I have said ... well not lies ... more like censored truth. General Bel Iblis, Winter, Han and Leia," Mara looked up at mention of Skywalker's sister and brother-in-law. "But I was honest to you. Do you know why?" Mara shook her head no. "Because I've never lied to you. I've never been able to do that, no matter whether I am in the past or in the future. I just can't do it. We have always shared the trust that made us more than mother and daughter. It made us best friends. And I couldn't ... wouldn't violate that trust for nothing in the universe."

Mara looked into those green eyes, her eyes, she realized and she could see there that Ami was not lying. She didn't know how, whether through the Force or some kind of mother-daughter bond, but she knew that everything Ami had said was true. She really was from future, she really was her daughter and Skywalker was really her father. Mara felt like her world turned upside down once again. She was able to say only one thing.

"Why now?"

"Let's go to my room and I'll explain everything."

Mara only now registered they were still standing in the corridor. She nodded and let Ami led the way. They entered Ami's apartment and Mara sat down on the bed. She noticed the holo on the nightstand and took it in her hands.

"Your friends?" Ami nodded and sat next to her. She once again told the story how she had got where she was only this time she was totally honest about everything. When she finished, Mara stood up and started to pace the room.

"Let's get this straight. You've seen Skywalker and myself facing C'Baoth and two cloaked figures, right?" Ami nodded. "So you've managed to persuade Bel Iblis to let you go after showing up at his ship from nowhere and he even gave you special clearance codes. But you are from future. You should know that Skywalker is on a mission."

"Yeah, I know. Searching for cloning transports on Poderis or somewhere around there. But I knew you were here and more importantly, Leia and twins are here"

"What do they have to do with this?" Mara asked.

"C'Baoth wants them and Thrawn will send a squad to get them. If I weren't here, you would pull out the rescue on your own but I'd like to help. That would be something to rub in Jaina and Jacen's faces when I get back," Ami grinned. She and her cousins teased each other mercilessly and she enjoyed it very much.

"Wait," Mara stopped pacing as something else registered in her mind. "You have mentioned clones twice. First as C'Baoth's apprentices and then as a target of Skywalker's mission. What's going on?"

"You'd find out eventually. Thrawn is cloning his soldiers and is using cloning facilities on Wayland to do so. Oh, and he found the way how to make them grow in twenty days."

Mara let out a deep breath. Her talk with Winter few days ago made more sense now. New human sources, of course. So Thrawn knew about Wayland. She remembered it quite well although she was there only once. Big cave with at least twenty thousand Spaarti cylinders. And with the speed they could be made... Mara didn't want to think about consequences.

"So, what do you need from me? Give this information to New Republic, they'll send a strike team there and everything's gonna be all right."

"No," Ami shook head. "It can't be NR team. It must be you, Dad, Han, Lando and Chewie. And me, of course."

"Why?" Mara didn't understand.

"Because, that's how it supposed to happen. Five people destroyed the cloning facilities on Wayland and two people killed C'Baoth. End of the story."

"And what about the other clones you have mentioned earlier. Are we handling three C'Baoths?"

"No," Ami sighed. "It's worse."

"How much?"

"You think it's impossible to feel anything else than hatred for Luke Skywalker, right? Because of that last command the Emperor sent you as he was dying?"

"Yeah," Mara interrupted. "But what does it have with clones?"

"I'm getting to that. You fullfilled his last wish and got rid of his voice when you killed Luuke Skywalker. A clone of real Luke."

The pieces clicked into place. So this was how it had happened. She killed his clone. It was so simple she almost couldn't believe that it had actually worked.

"That's why I ... " she trailed off. Ami nodded to her unspoken question. "So there are two clones of Skywalker?"

"No," Ami grimaced. "Only one. The other one is yours."

"Great," it was all Mara could manage to say. So that's why Emperor had brought her to Wayland. To take her DNA sample and make a clone in the case of need. And now C'Baoth had the clones made for him. Mara rubbed her eyes. "I'm getting tired of all of this. I have been living semi-normal life for last year and then everything spins out of control just as I'm about to gain my life back. It's not fair."

"At least you know how I feel," Ami said. "It's kinda hard to keep my mouth shut. What I know would save a lot of lives but if I did say anything I would change the future immensely and Force knows what would happen. I'm already risking a lot telling you all of this but somehow I feel it's right thing to do. I may be threatening everything I know but if that makes you feel better, so be it."

"Thanks," Mara was genuinely surprised. Not many people trusted her literally with their life. Actually, there was only one who did. Skywalker. The future father of her child. The thought seemed so out of place that Mara laughed out loud.

"What?" Ami asked, concerned about her sanity. Maybe she should have been quiet and risk Mara's wrath rather than tell her.

"I just realized that I really believe everything you have said. Even that Skywalker is the father of my child."

"Children," Ami corrected. "I've got two younger siblings, twins."

This came as a shock to Mara although not as big as the first one.

"Twins?" she managed to get out.

"Zane and Zara. Here," Ami took the holo Mara still hold and pointed at a boy and girl, both with red hair and blue eyes who were so much alike nobody could doubt they were twins.

"Any more surprises?" Mara asked, studying the picture.

"I don't think so," Ami laughed slightly.

"Who's this?" Mara asked, looking at the picture.

"Him?" Ami looked. "That's Aron Calrissian, my current boyfriend."

"What?"

"Well, not a boyfriend exactly. We went out few times together and we attended Alderaan's Memorial together. No big deal. He isn't Force-sensitive and he's a lot like his father - a womanizer. I was about to end it just before I ended here. So I guess it'll have to wait."

"I see," Mara muttered. Then she changed the subject. "So, what is the plan?"

Ami immediately understood.

"Well wait until the twins are born," she stretched the Force and grinned. "Which will be in few hours, by the way. And then we have to wait until Bel Iblis arrival. The attack happened on the night of his coming."

"So, how much time do we have?"

"A week perhaps, maybe more, maybe less."

Mara nodded and went to the door.

"I should go now. I'm tired and need to sleep," Although I wont get much of it she remembered her nightmares. Ami felt her hesitation and then spoke to Mara's mind.

**I can help if you want.**

Mara quickly turned.

"How you ... "

"I can help," Ami repeated again. "I'm not good in mental communication but you are. I can help you to use this ability to stop the nightmares. If you want to."

"You can make it go away?" Mara hoped against hope that maybe there was even simplier way to get rid of the Emperor's voice than going all the way to Wayland and facing C'Baoth.

"No, I can't," Ami had to say. "But I can help you to shut it down so you can sleep in peace."

"How?"

"Sit down," Ami sat on her legs and Mara did the same, mirroring her pose. "Give me your hands," Ami took them and closed her eyes, Mara doing everything like her. **Now drop your outer barriers. Not all of them** she instructed as she felt Mara getting uneasy. **Just let me in a little. You can navigate me through your mind, you just have to focus. That's good. Now, look for the place the nightmares come from.** Ami shivered as it touched her, the hatred so cold and almost blinding, that inspite of feeling it before she had to grit her teeth to stop herself from crying out. **Now, built a mental shield around it. Imagine it like building a wall. It's the same you have around your mind. Just make it inside as well. Good job** she praised as the cold feeling got weaker and weaker until it disappeared. She slowly eased her way out of Mara's mind, careful not to touch any personal memories. As she passed one area, she paused. She knew what made her stop. It was the part where Mara's Force abilities laid, locked and repressed. She thought for a moment and then reached out and unlocked them. Then she finished her way out.

When she opened her eyes, she found Mara staring at her. She smiled at her.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. But I feel so strange," Mara said. "More powerful."

"I unlocked your repressed powers," Ami said nonchalantly. "It would happen eventually, so I just sped up the process."

Mara looked at her, not sure what to say or do. It was almost a violating of her privacy but then she remembered their talk from earlier and knew that Ami would never do such a thing. And maybe having more abilities wasn't bad thing. She could certainly use them.

"Thanks, again."

"You're welcome. And now we really should part."

"Yeah," Mara got up. She was almost at the door when she heard.

"How about a rematch?"

Mara paused for a moment.

"8.00 sharp in the gym. And this time prepare to lose."

"Whatever," Ami called after her. "Goodnight ... Mum."

Mara just shook her head. They would have to talk about it later. But now she was tired and looked forward to first good sleep after months. She wasn't disappointed. It was really the first time in months she slept without the Emperor's voice booming in her head every few hours. It seemed that maybe her life was taking the right turn in the end.

Ami was having similar thoughts, feeling for the first time since she had woken up on the General's ship, that everything was going to be all right.

Little did the mother and daughter knew about an old man who emerged from meditation in his private chambers aboard Star Destroyer Chimaera with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Aboard Chimaera

Joruus C'Baoth, clone of long dead Jedi Master awoke from his meditation. He was very disturbed with what he had seen. There was a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes who wore a lightsaber and had very strong presence in the Force. She was a danger, he knew it.

He had seen her with that insolent Jade. They were friends with a Force bond. And she had a bond with Skywalker as well. But the most disturbing was her light. She was of the Light side but where had she come from? She appeared out of nowhere, threatening his plans with her mere presence. As long as she was near his future apprentices, they wouldn't turn, he was sure of it. And he couldn't try to turn her. No, he couldn't.

"Child of light," he whispered to himself. That was what she was. Child born of two Light side presences that together created almost blinding Force presence. He could do only one thing to be sure of his success. There was only one way.

"Child of light, you will die," he said loudly. "Skywalker and Jade will bring you along to fight me, I'm sure of it. But when they do so, it'll be the end of you. Oh, I promise that," and he started to laugh maniacally. The soldier who stood out at his door shivered at the sound of it. It was cold and threatening and suddenly the man wanted nothing more than to run as far away as he could. The only problem was that he couldn't. The paths of fates were about to cross and noone could tell how it would end.

TBC

I know, I've had promised another chapter but this one just popped out at me. The promised chapter will be the next. Until then May the Force be with You

Kaya Jade


	4. Side by side

Believe it or not, I'm updating after a year and a half. I am so terribly sorry for this but I simply couldn't seem to find inspiration for this. Don't get me wrong, I've got plot and everything thought up, I just wasn't able to put it into words. And I must confess that I strayed into different fandoms (points at AvP and FF VII - that's them, blame them). But I'm going to finish this and my other stories as well. I won't give up on them. 

I have gone through this story again. There are no changes to plot, I just corrected grammar mistakes and redid formatting.

This chapter is dedicated solely to anonymous reviewer who provided much needed kick into my virtual behind and boosted my confidence as well, saying that it would be shame for this story to go waste. Whoever you are, thank you (and Danke Schon, Arigato, Merci, Spasibo, Dakujem etc). This is just for you... Pity you didn't leave your e-mail address.

Oh, and we get to see Luke in this chapter. Only for a short while but he meets with Ami, sort of...

I also apologize for the battle scene. It's not as good as Tim's but I couldn't just copy it, not with Ami being there. Besides, focus of this story changed to study of Ami and Mara's relationship and later Ami and Luke and Mara and Luke. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disc. : I own nothing of this except of plot and unrecognizable characters. Everything else belongs to G.L., T.Z., K.J.A. and other authors who write Star Wars novels.

_dreams, nightmares, visions, flashbacks_, **Force communication**, thoughts

-----------------------------------

_She was caught off guard and she knew it. She cursed herself once again for venturing into Coruscant's lower levels just like the three men standing in front of her probably thanked her for that mistake. They were thugs and she was thirteen years old girl with pretty face and developing figure. She caught some of their thoughts and it wasn't nice. Not nice at all._

_"Don't come near," she spoke and prided herself that her voice didn't shake._

_"Now, now, darling. We don't want to hurt you," the man closest to her spoke up and leered at her. "We just want to play a little with a nice girl that you are."_

_"You're disgusting!" she cried out but it was of no help. She was pushed into corner, outnumbered and outgunned._

_"Disgusting?" one of the other men sneered. "You little bitch, playing 'nocent? No'ne 'round 'ere is. And if you're from the 'pper lev'ls than we're teach ya not t' mess with us.. Ya be a good girl an' ya may 'ven live."_

_She pulled out her tiny holdout blaster which was a gift from her mother from its wrist holster and aimed it steadily at the nearest man._

_"I'm warning you." _Just calm. This is self-defence. Dad said that killing in self-defence is allowed and they are no innocents. They would hurt me and kill me. I can't allow that._ "Don't come closer or I'll shoot."_

_"Playing rough?" the man asked and lunged after her. She pulled the trigger. It was a clear shot from point blank range. She didn't miss, she never had. She was a good shot as was proved by the dead man lying at her feet, his head being hit by blaster shot from close proximity. She threw up her mental defences at the moment she shot but she still felt his life being cut short. By her. She killed him. She severed life of another being. Then why she didn't fell anything? Remorse, regret, pity, anything? Just a brief flicker of something in her mind as if something died with the man? What was it? She was pulled from her musings by a scream of outrage. She had forgotten about man's companions but they hadn't forgotten about her._

_"You bitch! I'll kill you for that."_

_The man jumped and she almost mechanically raised the blaster and shot him. Once, twice, three times. He died almost instantly but his body continued in its momentum and impacted with her. The blaster was knocked from her hand and his weight pinned her down. She struggled to get him off herself but there was the last man and he was furious._

_"Wench! Filthy bastard!" he roughly pushed the body of his fallen comrade from her but before she could react he pinned her under his body and grabbed her hands, holding them above her head with one of his own hands. "I'm gonna kill ya for that. But 'fore that," he used his free hand to grab and cup one of her small breasts, "We gotta have fun."_

_A wave of revulsion lifted in her at his touch and along with it another emotion. Intense, burning, seeping into every cell of her body, blinding her. Rage. Rage and hatred. She pushed him off with a strength he didn't expect from such a small girl. He flew away and landed on the pile of garbage while she climbed to her feet and retrieved her blaster. His eyes widened as he saw her with her gun and then even more as she calmly shoved it back into its hiding place._

_"You want fun?" she hissed and he suddenly felt fear. Her eyes, so startingly green and frightened when she had been cornered now had green flames burning in them. And they were cold, colder than eyes of professional bounty hunters, colder than eyes of killers from lower levels. They were cold as death itself. The girl raised her hands and he was lifted from the ground, hanging suspended by some unknown force. And it dawned on him. This girl must have been one of those new Jedi. He cursed his bad luck as the girl lowered one arm and then slowly started bending her fingers, one by one. As she did so he felt pressure on his neck. He tried to plead, to beg for his life but couldn't get enough air for his lungs._

_The girl felt his fear and she felt the power she had over him. She reveled in it, she enjoyed it, something in her, dark and primal, was urging her on, to finish it and she complied. She made a fist and the man slumped in her unseen grasp, his windpipe shattered by the Force she wielded. She could tell the exact moment he died and at the time she didn't regret it. Didn't realize something in her was forever lost, never to be gained back. Her innocence. The time she realized it came ten seconds later and she crumpled to the ground, shaking and sobbing as what she did came back to her in an assault of images and feelings... _

Ami was roused from her nightmare by Mara who was shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered it and without thinking, flang herself into Mara's arms as she had done all those years ago when those nighmares had been a fresh memory on her mind, waking her up every single night.

Mara almost recoiled from the contact but the echoes from the dream which had woken her up came clear through their shared bond and she realized Ami's need for support from the only familiar person around - her. She awkwardly patted her on the back, not having much experience with calming down distressed person. It made her wonder what kind of mother she might be.

"The best I could wish for," came muffled reply from Ami and Mara realized she had unwillingly broadcasted her thoughts.

"That nightmare," she asked before she could stop herself," what was it about?"

Ami pulled away and hugged her knees instead.

"Something I hoped was in the past."

"I'm not good at this," Mara admitted, "but if you want to talk..." she let the offer hanging between them. Ami was silent for some time and Mara was about to leave when...

"I was about thirteen when I decided it would be fun to explore Coruscant lower levels on my own. I was cornered by those thugs and you have probably seen the rest."

Mara nodded. She received the whole nightmare, including Ami's feelings.

"It was the first time I killed," Ami looked away, "and first time I came close to the Dark Side."

Mara wasn't sure what to say. Having her child admit to having Dark Side tendencies... Was it beacuse of her? Had Ami inherited darkness from her?

"Don't blame yourself," Ami stated. "Darkness is part of everything. You can't have light without having dark. And Skywalkers were always more susceptible to Dark Side, ever since Grandfather Anakin. It's not Jade part of me, it's Skywalker," she grimaced. "I've just got you to hate Dad anew, haven't I?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"Ami," Mara sighed. She really wasn't good at this. "I lived under Palpatine's shadow for years. I realize the potential of the Dark Side. Besides, you haven't become a Sith, have you?"

"No," Ami laughed a little. "Still the same old Amidala. No Dark Lady of the Sith."

"That's good then."

"It is."

They lapsed into silence again.

"That's why I'm as strong," Ami said suddenly. Mara frowned in confusion. "I am stronger in the Force than most of other students and although basics can be put down to genetics, I became more powerful after my brush-in with Dark Side. Because I realized that there is darkness within me, I fought it on conscious level. And everytime I refuse Dark, I get stronger in the Light. And that's why you will be strong as well."

Mara reverted her eyes.

"You have too much faith in me."

"Dad and I both."

"You want to tell him when you meet," it wasn't question, not really and Ami knew it. She simply nodded. Mara sighed and stood up. "We're still on that match in the morning?"

"Sure thing."

"Won't those nightmares return?"

"I'll put up a mental blockade. It was probably a one-time thing brought on by stress."

Mara didn't look like she believed her but left without another word. Only after she was back in her room she realized she had never asked about Ami's mysterious comment on 'Grandfather Anakin'. She shrugged it off. It couldn't be that important.

-----------------------------------

_Mara Jade stood in front of him. Her blaster was hidden but Luke knew it could reappear at any given moment. But something was strange. She was facing away from him, looking at something that was hidden from his view._

_"Mara?" he asked softly._

_"I should have known it Skywalker. I should have known you would complicate my life no matter what I do."_

_"I don't understand."_

_She laughed, a soft, pleasant sound that came as very unexpected from her. She turned her back on him and reached her hand for something he couldn't see._

_"You will understand," she pulled and someone appeared. The girl of Mara's height with long dark-blonde hair strode forward to stand next to her. When she faced him he drew a breath at the green of her eyes. Mara's eyes. "When you meet her."_

_"Don't worry," the girl spoke. "I'll look after Leia and twins until you come back. Both me and Mum will."_

The dream ended, leaving Luke confused on the verge of waking up.

Who are you? Why do you have her eyes?

No answers came.

-----------------------------------

Ami seemed little worse for wear in the morning but put up a good fight nonetheless. Mara claimed the victory in the end, though. Ami didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to lift her spirit a little. Before the noon she was back to her old self and the nightmare was forgotten or at least pushed into far corner of mind. Mara, having used that tactic before, could relate. That's why she suggested that after a lunch they tried some practice shooting. They stayed at shooting range until 18.00 and then went to get some snack to one of the small cafes near the palace.

**Ami?**

**Hmm.**

**Who was Grandfather Anakin?**

Something passed through Ami's shields before she slammed them up. Something that felt like panic.

**You should ask Dad about it. It's not my place to tell who exactly Anakin Skywalker was.**

Mara looked sceptic but let it pass. For now.

**Let's go back.**

They followed the same routine for the next five days. Unarmed combat in the morning, lunch, shooting range in the afternoon and Ami spent every day at least one hour training with her lightsaber. Until one afternoon, just as they were finishing their target practice, Ami raised her head with slightly unfocused expression.

"They are here."

"Who?"

"General Bel Iblis and Lando," Ami reloaded her blaster and looked at Mara. "Tonight, Imperial commando is going to try and kidnap Leia's twins."

Mara let out a barrage of shots which hit target with amazing precision.

"Try is an important word 'cause that's all they will do," Mara looked at her daughter and smiled. "Right?"

"Right."

-----------------------------------

Leia Organa Solo made her way through palace coridor towards the wing where all guests had their accomodations. She wanted to talk to Mara Jade about her Imperial past. She didn't think Mara was a spy and she had told Winter so. But she needed to talk with Mara anyway and maybe she would drop in on Ami as well. She hadn't seen her since their talk six days ago. She arrived at Mara's door and knocked. It surprised her when she felt two minds reach through the Force and brush hers but it alerted her to Ami's presence in Mara's room.

The door opened of their own accord and Leia felt a tinge of jealousy that she couldn't do the same so easily. She entered and closed the door behind her. Mara was sitting on her bed, legs tucked under her. Ami stood at the window, looking out at Coruscant's sky. Leia approached them and received a shock when she came close to Mara. Mara's Force sense was now pulsating, vibrating sensation similar in intensity to that of Luke and Ami. It was very different from that one time she had met Mara before the whole _Katana_ fiasco.

And when she met Mara's eyes, she realized another difference. The haunted look was gone along with pain and sadness. Mara's emerald eyes shone brightly in the dimness of the room and Leia suddenly realized where she and Han had seen Ami's eyes before. In Mara's face. Before she could voice any question, Ami turned to face her.

"Hello Leia."

"Ami, Mara."

"Organa Solo," Mara replied and then something passed through the room and Mara turned to frown at Ami who shook her head and went to the door.

"I guess you wanted to talk to Mara so I'll take my leave. See you later Mar," Ami nodded at them and left. Leia turned to Mara who still wore the frown. Ami had had to say something witty, hadn't she?

**Why being so formal? She's your future sister-in-law, after all.**

**You just had to remind me about that.**

**Of course.**

"Mara?"

"Oh, sorry," Mara apologized for her lack of attention. "So, was there something you needed?"

Leia decided it was no use to avoid the subject.

"You worked for the Empire. Before Endor. I just wanted to ask if you knew Thrawn then. Maybe you could help us."

"I knew him, but not well enough," Mara admitted. "And he knew me, the real me."

Leia's eyebrow rose in silent invitation to speak.

"You are wrong. I didn't work for the Empire but for the Emperor himself. I was his Hand, able to hear him from any place in the galaxy. For most people I was only a court dancer when in truth I wielded as much power as Grand Admirals themselves. And I lost it all when your brother kiled the Emperor," Mara's lips curved in mirthless smile. "I hated him for that and planned his death for five years."

She had to give Leia credit that she was able to recover as quickly as she did.

"What changed?"

"A lot of things."

"Like?" Leia Organa Solo was anything if not persistant.

"He saved my life and he helped me when no one else would."

"And that's all?"

No. I also found out I was going to have children with him and it would be somewhat counterproductive to kill him.

"Yes, that's all."

"Well then. Are you sure there is nothing that could help us against Thrawn?"

Mara turned away briefly and it seemed as if she was struggling with something inside. And then, she was all business-like as she locked eyes with Leia.

"Wayland."

"What is Wayland?"

"Place, where Thrawn's cloning facilities are located."

Leia gaped for a moment, not sure she had heard correctly. Source of their problems and Mara was giving away its location in such an off-handed manner as if it was the least important of her matters. And maybe it was. But for Leia, it was like a miracle.

"You... you know where it is?"

Mara nodded.

"The Emperor took me there once. I would need access to navigation computer to pinpoint its location, though. And it should be kept secret for the time being. I have no desire to become target of Imperial assassination attempts."

"It could be arranged," Leia assured her and then added with a smile. "You may have just won us a war Mara."

"Yeah," Mara remarked. "Don't hurry with giving me a medal, though. A lot of things can go amiss."

"Even so," Leia said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"No," but then something occured to her. Leia was Skywalker's sister. "Wait. Could you tell me who was Anakin Skywalker?"

She both felt and saw Leia stiffen.

"Where did you hear that name?"

Mara knew she was on something.

"Who was Anakin Skywalker?"

Leia sighed and dropped her head. It was clear this was painful subject for her.

"He... He was my father. Mine and Luke's. But I never met him. Not as Anakin, anyway."

Mara felt an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach. Something was about to happen. Something that would have a lot of impact on her life.

"I, and the rest of the galaxy, knew him as Darth Vader."

Mara felt like Leia dealt her a blow. She staggered. Darth Vader? Father of Luke Skywalker? All of Ami's comments suddenly made sense. And so did Emperor's hatred for Luke. Vader had turned on his Master because of his son. Emperor had sent out his last command to her to take revenge on his traitorous apprentice. And she had spent five years of her life living in lie.

The door burst open as Ami raced inside and stopped next to shocked Leia who didn't have slightest idea of what was going on.

"What happened?"

Mara raised her eyes to meet Ami's. They seemed tortured once again.

"Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader."

Ami quickly looked to Leia and then back to Mara.

"I'm sorry," she tried to say but Mara brushed by her and took down the corridor towards turbolifts. Ami made no move to stop her. This was something Mara had to deal with on her own. Leia moved as if she wanted to go after Mara but hand on her arm stopped her. She looked at Ami whose eyes seemed pained as well.

"Don't. She needs to be alone."

"Why did she react that way?"

Ami smiled sadly.

"How would you feel if you realized you have been lied to for five years and your life goal was to avenge someone who deceived you even in the moment of his death?"

"The Emperor?" Leia asked and Ami slowly nodded, her eyes going slightly unfocused as she tried to keep up with Mara's whereabouts.

"I'll go after her later. When she calms down. You should go back to your apartment and get some rest. I have a feeling that next few days are going to be tiring for everyone."

"You and Mara have become good friends," Leia stated.

"You have no idea," Ami replied and reached out for Mara. She was on the rooftop. Figures. "Let's go."

They parted ways at the turbolifts, Ami taking the only one that went to roof of the Palace. She opened the door cautiously and stared at the figure of her mother standing at the railing and gazing over the city. She didn't turn but Ami knew she sensed her. She hovered near the door, at a loss about what to do.

"Don't just stand there," Mara called for her. Ami crossed the space separating them and looked at Mara's profile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like seven days ago in the Palace gym," Mara commented and cocked her head to look at Ami. "Remember?"

Ami grimaced.

"Kinda hard to forget."

"How's Leia?"

"Confused but I explained basics to her. She should understand."

"I hope so."

They fell into silence. The wind started to pick at their hair and Mara lowered her head as stray locks buffeted around her face.

"Your father is son of Darth Vader."

"And mother is ex-Emperor's Hand," Ami tried to cheer Mara up. "Force has sense of irony, don't you think? Palpatine and Vader destroyed old Jedi Order, not knowing that son of one and servant of the other would be the ones to build and lead the new one."

"How did you get to be the way you are with parents like us?" Mara asked, only partially joking.

"Luck?" Ami hung her head. "Seriously though. I am glad you two are who you are and wouldn't change it for anything. As for my Dark Side heritage, I explained it to you before. No light without dark. No strength without weakness. No life without death. The life is made out of things which are oposites and that's good, because then you know that whatever you miss, somewhere out there is someone who posses it. Personal philosophy of mine."

"You adapted it after what happened to you when you were thirteen?"

"I had a hard time accepting it but now..." Ami trailed off and gazed into distance. "I came to terms with my faults and failings. No one's perfect, least of all me."

"Thank you," Mara said silently. Ami reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Mum."

-----------------------------------

It was half an hour after midnight. Both Mara and Ami sat in Mara's room, blasters at ready and in Ami's case also a lightsaber. They felt tense, Mara more than Ami because she knew how good Imperial special squads were. Finally, both of them felt it. The slight warning in the back of their minds. And the minds of four sentient beings that passed through the corridor. Ami stood up and nodded at Mara. They checked their weapons for the last time and then slipped out the door.

Imperials were just turning the corner and both women followed. They got to the corner themselves when they picked up another two presences at their backs.

**General Bel Iblis and Lando,** Ami sent to Mara. They stopped and turned to face the men.

"Hello General. Good to see you again," Ami smiled. "You won't need that on us," she pointed to his blaster.

"Miss Jaker," there was the barest trace of amusement in his voice. "Why do I have a feeling something's not right?"

"Because something's wrong," Mara said. "Imperials are in the Palace."

"They are after Leia and twins," Ami added. "Want to help us?"

"And who are you?" Lando asked.

"Ami Jaker, Jedi. But we can make introductions later. We need to warn Leia," she turned to Mara expectantly.

"Me?" Mara was sure they hadn't discussed this before. "But..."

"You're better than me." **And I trust you.**

Mara nodded and reached out.

**Leia Organa Solo. Leia Organa Solo. Wake up. You're in danger. Wake up. Leia Organa Solo, wake up...**

She felt Leia's mind stir and knew she was successful.

"Done."

--------------------------------

Leia woke up at someone calling her name. Someone familiar.

"Mara?"

No answer and Leia realized the voice was only in her head. Han sat up next to her, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it Leia?"

"I'm not sure. I heard Mara calling me."

"Mara Jade?" Han still didn't know what to think about Karrde's second-in-command. When Leia had told him earlier about her discussion with Mara, he had been surprised, to say the least. Both by her information about Wayland and claim that she no longer desired Luke's death.

"Yes. She told me I was in danger but..."

Something at the edge of her consciousness prompted her to get up. She grabbed her blaster and lightsaber and went towards the apartment door. A sound came from behind it. Sound she knew. Someone was trying to enter the apartment. Without thinking she raised the blaster and shot at the door. Inbuilt sensors were still working and heavy metal security door slammed into their frames.

"Leia!" Han came out of bedroom, his own blaster in hand.

"Someone is trying to get in. That door won't hold forever."

"You get Winter and babies. I'll try to hold them off."

A thud was heard as the attackers started to pound and shoot at the door.

"They're serious," Han remarked casually.

"Don't worry," Leia spoke as her eyes widened slightly. "Mara and Ami are on their way."

-----------------------------

The sound of blaster echoed through the corridor and reached the four people who were standing there. Ami spinned around to face the stairs where she could feel presences of the would-be-kidnappers. Her eyes darted towards Mara who was griping her blaster with a serious expression.

"Tell Leia we are on our way."

"And how do you suggest that?" Lando asked. "They hold the stairs and lifts are out of order. There are only four of us and commlinks are jammed."

"I'll go get security," Bel Iblis spoke up. "But as I know you, Miss Jaker, I think they'll miss the party."

"You're right," Ami put away her blaster and took her lightsaber. "I'll go up the stairs. Mara, you know what I want to ask you."

**Secret passageways?**

**Yes.**

Mara nodded and Ami continued.

"We'll meet at Leia's floor. If you could take out those guys up there, I would be very grateful to you."

"See you up there in two minutes," Mara said and jogged down the corridor, not looking back. Lando and Bel Iblis both stared at Ami as she closed her eyes briefly and then snapped them open.

"Let's get this over," she said and then turn to them. "Don't follow me immediately. Wait a minute before you do. I will need to concentrate if I am to take them all out."

The quick succession of shots came from upstairs and then a loud, crashing noise followed. They got inside. She needed to hurry.

"But..." Lando started to protest but Bel Iblis stopped him.

"We will. Good luck."

Ami nodded and then jumped forward, turning on her lightsaber in midair. She landed in a half-crouch right before the stairs. She sensed the attack from the right and the blade moved almost of its own accord to deflect the shot. She used the Force to pull the attacker from his hideout and plucked out her blaster and shot him as soon as he was in her sight. One down, three to go on the stairs, four in the upper corridor and six in Leia's apartment.

She spinned away as all of men on the stairs focused their fire on her. Her right hand with saber was moving, her Jedi weapon extension of herself. She blocked all of shots coming on her, always knowing a split-second before it came where it was coming from. She let the Force flow through her, guide her movements, telling her when to move, when to deflect, when to jump out of way. And she was going forth and up the stairs, twirling in black and blue and green and gold blur as she merged with the Force and used it to her advantage.

Next Imperial to die was hiding behind the column when she came upon him. Her blade cut through his blaster and before he could do anything, she led the sword down on him, practically cutting him in half with it. Her mind was once again assaulted with memories of her nightmare and the feelings death of a person brought to her mind but she forcefully pushed it back. There was no time to dwell on such things.

The two remaining Imperials probably realized that they were going to die but they weren't going down without a fight. She had to refocus on them as they moved, hiding behind the decorative columns of the staircase. She used the same trick as with the first one. She targeted their presence through the Force and then gripped them and brought into plain sight. They hanged in the air and a sense of deja vu washed over her. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

"No," she whispered to herself. "Not like this."

She dropped them down and quickly shot each of them twice in the head. They died instantly and she ran up the stairs.

---------------------------------

Leia and Han had to pull back into their bedroom when the main door gave in to brute strength of the attackers. Winter was in the corner, trying to keep Jaina and Jacen quiet while Han, Leia and their guards hid behind all the furniture they had and kept firing.

"We won't last for long," Han said over the sound of shots. "You sure Mara and Ami are coming?"

"Yes!" Leia replied and shot at one enemy who immediately took cover. "Just a minute."

Right on cue she heard Mara again.

**I'm on your corridor. Hang in there.**

---------------------------------

Mara raced quickly through the secret passages. It hadn't taken her long to find entrance into them, her memory was excellent. The three floors between where she and Ami started and Leia's apartment floor proved no challenge to her as she finally arrived at her destination. She stopped and cautiously peered out to see two men standing with their backs to her and looking down the corridor. She took a careful aim and pulled the trigger.

They were down instantly and she heard faint blaster shots from the direction of stairs and louder from the apartment. Hopefully they masked her own shots from the other guards. But as she felt them moving towards her, she knew she had no such luck. There were only two of them, though. She had had worse odds in the past.

As soon as they spotted her they started firing at her. Mara rolled to the left, came to a shooting position on one knee and fired. They moved away but one of them wasn't quick enough and she saw him fall down. She wasn't sure whether he was dead or only wounded because she had her hands full with the other one. He was moving, rolling and jumping, making it harder for her to aim as she, too, had to move around to avoid being hit. The stalmate was starting to annoy her when there was a swishing sound and Mara automatically ducked.

Something blue and green flew through the air, heading for the Imperial soldier. He noticed it too and tried to change direction but it followed him and when Mara felt familiar presence at her back, she knew Ami made it up. Her lightsaber was suspended in the air and closing in on the Imperial. It sped forward and clearly sliced through the man's throat. The wound was immediately cauterized so there was no blood. Civilized weapon indeed.

Mara turned and regarded Ami. She had no injuries as far as Mara could see and she scrutinized Mara in the same way. Something seemed to be bothering her, too, but Mara knew there was no time for questions.

"Aren't I late?"

"No, just in time. Everything clear at your end?"

"Yes," Ami clipped the lightsaber, she had called back, to her belt. "C'mon. Leia's waiting."

They found the apartment immediately. There weren't many doors in shambles on this floor. Mother and daughter made their way over splinted wood mixed with metal and turned towards the bedroom. There was still sound of gunfire.

"We need distraction," Ami looked expectantly at Mara who sighed.

"Yes, yes. You're extremely bosy, you know."

"Guess where I got it from," Ami muttered and Mara rather focused on her task.

**Leia. Ami and I need you to distract them. Surrender. Do you hear me? Surrender.**

A voice rose above the noise of battle.

"Cease the fire! We give up! Cease the fire!"

The gunshots died down and Ami nodded grimly at Mara. They approached the door and then peaked inside. Imperials were just getting up when Mara sent signal and both she and Ami took down two of them each. The last two were just turning to face the new threat when people in the room renewed fire on them. They stood no chance. In a second it was over.

"Are you all right?" Ami called in.

"Yes," Leia replied as she stood up and brushed off her knees. Han, too, raised from his position and still holding blaster ready approached the fallen Imperials. Ami and Mara entered side by side and overstepped the dead bodies.

"They are finished," Ami told Han when he crouched down to check pulse. He looked up but whatever sharp or witty retort he had, died on his lips as he caught sight of those two. Dressed in similar jumpsuits, hair pulled back in ponytails, blasters in hands and the same determined expression in those identical green orbs, Ami and Mara looked very much alike. Before he could say anything, however, there was a movement at the door and Lando raced inside. He stopped short at the sight of destruction.

"Whew! Bel Iblis wasn't joking when he said we'd miss the party."

"Where is Bel Iblis?" Han stood up.

"He went to get Palace guards. Commlinks are jammed."

"We noticed," Han said dryly.

"Nice work, by the way."

"Thanks but most of it was Ami's and Mara's doing."

"They got an entire commando in two minutes! That's what I call impressive."

"Thank you," Ami came closer to them and smiled at Lando. "We didn't have time to properly meet each other. Ami Jaker."

"I'm very pleased to make an aquaintance of such remarkable, not to mention beautiful, lady such as yourself," Lando said as he smoothly took Ami's hand and brought it to his lips. "Lando Calrissian, at your service."

Mara snorted and Ami smiled. She liked Lando and he was one of her favourite 'Uncles' back home. But that was Lando married and twenty years older. This Lando was charming ladykiller who reminded her of his son, Aron. She couldn't resist small jab.

"How flattering. You're reminding me of my boyfriend Aron. He's such a smoothtalker, too. But younger than you, of course."

Mara had to stiffle her laughter as Lando's face fell and then as she remembered who Aron's father was. Han laughed aloud and even Leia chuckled. Ami's goal was reached. Tension that remained after the attack disappeared. Ami turned to Mara and gave her thumbs up.

"We did good."

"You did," Leia said and then hugged both of them. "I don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks are necessary," Mara replied. "There's no way in hell we would let Thrawn and C'Baoth get you and twins."

Winter brought them over to Leia who immediately took hold of them and then looked at their saviours.

"Would you like to hold them?"

Ami enthusiastically nodded and carefully lifted Jaina from Leia's arms.

"Hello, pilot," she cooed to the child. Jaina giggled and waved her chubby hands around Ami's face. "You're going to be one hell of a Rogue one day, breaking pilots' hearts left and right but finding yourself a good one at last," Ami handed Jaina back to Leia who listened with open mouth and took Jacen instead. "And what about you? Hmm? You shall be a good Jedi when you grow up. Good teacher, too," she smiled wistfully. "And good king," she whispered, her eyes staring into distance. Then she snapped out of it and looked at Mara.

"Aren't you going to hold them too?"

"No, thanks," Mara declined.

"They don't bite, you know," Ami grinned. **Besides, you should start training. I don't want you to drop me.**

Mara shook her head.

**I've got eight years.**

"As you wish," Ami turned to Leia and gave Jacen back. "You can be proud. They'll make fine Jedi once they grow up."

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling," Ami shrugged. They were interrupted with arrival of Bel Iblis and guards. He came over to Han and said something. Han immediately looked up.

"One of them survived."

Ami's stomach dropped. She hoped they could skip the part where Mara was put to prison on the basis of false accusations. She looked over at Mara who was disinterestedly watching the proceedings. Ami moved closer to her.

**This isn't good.**

**How so?**

**They'll accuse you of helping them.**

At that moment, Major Bremen, Chief of Palace Security, came over with two of his men.

"Mara Jade?"

Mara straightened.

"Yes."

"I am here to put you under arrest. You're suspected to help the Imperials enter the Palace. Please, hand over your weapons and don't resist."

Leia, Han and Lando came over when they heard what was going on. Before anyone could react, Ami exploded.

"That is nonsense! She took down half of the commando. Why would she do that to her own people?"

"Our witness claims it was her who was their contact in the Palace. Until we can prove him right or wrong, we have to put Miss Jade into prison."

"Ami's right. It's nonsense," Han stated. "She killed those Imps who were threatening us. You can't arrest her."

"Our witness has nothing to lose. Why would he lie? Besides, she was on the crime scene before the attack. That's very suspicious."

"Well," Ami stepped forward. "Arrest me as well. I was with her all the time."

"Ami!" Mara spoke up and everyone turned to her. "Stop it. I'll go with you," she said to Bremen. "I didn't help them but you can't believe smuggler, right?" she took of her wrist holster and blaster and tossed them to Ami. "Take care of it. And when Skywalker comes, tell him. Tell him everything."

"Everything?" Ami asked for confirmation. Mara nodded.

"Everything."

Guards led her away and Ami stared after them, clutching Mara's blaster. The only reason why she had killed those men was to keep her mother out of prison. She could have taken them down without killing but she hadn't. And it was all for naught. She fought the wave of nausea that lifted in her and prayed to whatever god was listening that her father arrived soon. She needed him and so did Mara.

**Please, Dad. Hurry to us.**

TBC

Hope you liked it. Let me know. Next chapter : Charges


	5. Telling you the truth

I'm baaaaaack! And with a filler chapter with lots of talking. We get to see Ami and Luke talking, Luke and Mara talking about Ami and a 'war council' with Luke, Ami, Han, Leia, Lando and Winter. Oh, and it looks like this story is going to have 10 chapters including epilogue. 

And now, on to the story...

Disclaimer : Do I look like I own them? Yup, I thought so. I don't... (sniffle) You're selfish George...

_dreams, nightmares, visions, flashbacks_, **Force communication**, thoughts

------------------------------------------

Luke Skywalker was quickly walking down the Palace corridor. He had landed only few minutes ago and was anxious to get to his family. The vision about attack he had received while on Honoghr and then the strange dream about that girl with Mara's eyes had left him shaken. Was that a vision or something else? He hoped he would get to talk to Mara. She should be out of med center by now and he wanted to check on her. He felt her presence grow in the Force and it was clear that soon he would have to take upon himself the task of teaching her despite how much he dreaded the thought. But right now, he needed to get to Leia and twins. As soon as he landed, he heard about Imperials' attempt to kidnap them but he didn't get any details.

He turned the corner and immediately saw Han with Major Bremen. And with them stood the girl from his dream. He knew it was her. There was no mistaking the long hair and the aura she was giving off. Currently, she seemed to be in an argument with Bremen, her hands were flailing wildly as she was trying to get across some point of hers. Suddenly, she froze and turned to face him. Her eyes locked with his and last doubt disappeared from Luke's mind. Mara's eyes stared at him from that face and something different, yet familiar at the same time was there as well. Han looked back to see what caught her attention and grinned at Luke.

"Hey, Kid. I didn't know you were back."

"I just landed and when I heard about attack, I hurried. Major Bremen," Luke acknowledged the portly man and finally turned to the girl. "And you are..."

The girl studied his face and finally nodded to herself.

"Ami Jaker, pleased to meet you, Jedi Skywalker."

**I need to talk to you in private as soon as possible**. The voice was in his mind and Luke nearly cried out in surprise before he noticed how carefully blank Ami's expression was.

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied and then addressed Han. "What's going on?"

"Palace Security is bunch of idiots, that's what's going on," Ami said before Han could open his mouth and Bremen snorted.

"Miss Jaker, please refrain from insulting us. I don't want to put you under arrest too."

"Like Mara?" Ami narrowed eyes at Bremen.

"Wait," Luke interrupted. "Mara's in prison?"

"House arrest," Ami said, glaring all kinds of death at Security Chief. "These dimwits had the bright idea that because she was at the scene of crime, she is responsible. They don't want to accept the fact that she was the one to stop Imps and that before the attack she was with me. But logic doesn't seem to work when proving someone innocent."

"Miss..." Bremen growled but Luke was having none of it.

"Mara is not working for the Empire."

"Thank you!" Ami exclaimed. "At least someone with a common sense."

"Miss Jaker, we have a witness and I have no choice but to keep Miss Jade under arrest until we can prove him right or wrong. It is standard procedure..."

"Standard procedure, my..."

"Bremen," Han quickly intervened, seeing as the situation was getting out of hand. "Why don't you leave us alone for now?"

"Yes," Luke agreed. "That sounds like a good idea."

Bremen quickly left them, grateful for getting away from Ami. Bel Iblis and Calrissian both confirmed that the girl and Jade had been the ones to dispose of Imperial team. He didn't believe that Jade was guilty but her past was too shady for his liking and he was going to find out what she had been doing before. And while he was on that, he would check out Ami Jaker as well.

The three people who were left standing in the corridor looked at each other. Ami took few deep breaths to calm herself and finally faced the men.

"I apologize for my outburst, it's just I wasn't able to sleep properly in the last few days," she ran one hand through her hair and then shook her head resolutely. "Enough of that. Jedi Skywalker," she adressed Luke. "You are the reason I came to Coruscant in first place. There is something I need to tell you. Do you know of a place where we could speak without danger of eavesdropping?"

"You can use Leia's office," Han offered. "She is tied in meetings until late afternoon."

"That would be great, Han. Thank you."

"Nonsense," Han waved off Ami's attempts to thank him. "You saved my family and are more fun to be around than others in this Palace."

"Could we meet in an hour?" Luke looked at them both. "I'd like to see my nephew and niece finally."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about it. Sure, go on. I wanted to talk to Mara anyway. So, see you in an hour?" Ami took off down the corridor towards Mara's room. Leia had pulled some strings so Mara had been allowed to stay in her room. Of course, the door was guarded by a droid and only one visitor at once allowed in but it was better than jail. Barely.

Ami got through the droid easily as she was one of the people who were allowed to see Mara. Once again thanks to Leia. The woman certainly knew a lot about gratitude. Mara was lying on her bed and focusing on the datapad she was levitating. She glanced up at the sound of opening door but she didn't drop the thing. Ami grinned at her.

"Your split concentration's getting better," she praised.

Mara grimaced as she put the datapad back on the table.

"There's nothing else to do in here so I thought I might as well get on with my training," she shrugged. Ami sat down at the bed and thought about how to aproach the subject but Mara beat her to it.

"I know."

"You do? And what?"

"Skywalker's here. I felt him as soon as he was in orbit but I don't know why. Just that I do."

"Oh," Ami said, then plunged ahead. "I am to meet him in an hour to talk about why I'm here. Mum," she spoke seriously. "If it should really bother you that he knows about me, then I won't tell him. I'll stick to the_ public_ version."

Mara pondered her offer for a moment. It was so tempting and would save a lot of awkwardness between her and Skywalker later on but so far she had always been honest with him, be it her past or her desire to kill him. She sighed defeatedly.

"No. Tell him the truth."

"You sure?"

"Dammit Ami. I'm your mother so stop questioning me and do as I told you."

Ami couldn't help it. She started to laugh and after Mara realized what exactly she had said, she cracked up a smile as well. Ami finally gathered herself and took few deep breaths to calm down.

"The Force! I didn't think you'd pull _rank_ at me."

"I'm former Imperial," Mara snorted. "Did you expect anything else?"

Ami shook her head and stood up.

"I'll be going. I need to take few things from my room and make sure Leia's office is really safe."

"Could you tell him that I want to talk to him afterwards?" Mara wanted to get the inevitable conversation out of her way as soon as possible.

"He would come anyway but I'll do. See you later Mum."

The door clicked shut behind her and Mara laid back on the bed. All she could do now was to wait for Skywalker.

--------------------------------------------

Ami was sitting in the chair she had occupied more than a week ago when she had been telling Leia and Han her story. She heard the door open and swiveled around. The movement was deliberate, just like the presence of blaster in her lap. Luke stood frozen in the doorway as he experienced a sense of deja vu. Save the hair and certain facial features, Ami was mirror image of Mara. And when she spoke up, he would swear she had the same voice as well.

"Please, don't stand there. We have a lot to talk about."

Luke moved inside and sank to the other chair, still trying to comprehend the similarity of the two women.

"Miss Jaker..." he started but was interrupted by her.

"Don't call me that. It's not my real name."

Luke narrowed his eyes.

"You told something else to my sister."

"And to General Bel Iblis and Winter and Major Bremen. I know," Ami nodded and then moved on to burn the bridge behind herself. "Only Mara knows the truth so far. And it's with her permission I'm telling you this."

"What has Mara to do with this?"

"Everything. Haven't you noticed how alike we are?"

"Yes, I have but..." Luke paused for a moment. "Are you her family? Sister?"

Ami let out a short laugh.

"No, but you are close. Closer than anyone. Yes, Mara and I are family. Very close family and I know what I say next will sound crazy but it's the truth. Mara is my mother."

She waited for his reaction. She hoped it would be better than Mara's although Mara had gotten angry after that tidbit about father, not before. Luke meanwhile sat in mild shock. His mind was trying to understand how it was possible for Ami who seemed to be about twenty to be daughter of Mara who was about Luke's age of twenty-seven.

"How is it possible?" he finally got out.

"I'm from the future twenty-seven years ahead. Before you tell me how crazy I am, let me show you something," she dug up her holorecorder from her tunic and switched it on. It was holo of all of the first generation Jedi Knights. In the middle stood Luke Skywalker, next to him Mara, then there were Kyle Katarn, Kyp Durron, Kirana Ti, Kam and Tionne Solusar, Streen, Corran Horn, Leia, Cilghal and few others. "Most of these people have been my teachers in Academy both on Coruscant and Yavin. Children of few of them are my best friends just like their parents are friends of you and Mum."

Luke studied the picture for a long time. He looked decidedly older in it and he sensed no deceit about the origins. But all of these thoughts were chased away when he noticed the position of himself and Mara. They were standing very close to each other and... was his arm around her waist? Was that smile on her face as she gazed at him, saying something? Almost unbidden, a vision appeared in his mind.

_Mara was laughing at what he had just said. He put an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. She cocked an eyebrow at him._

_"Farmboy?"_

_"What? Can't I hug my wife?"_

_"We are supposed to be looking at the holocamera, not snuggling to each other."_

_At that moment, the holo was taken and Mara slapped his arm._

_"See? Now you have ruined it."_

_"Can you forgive me?" he asked with a smile._

_"Hmm," Mara appeared to be thoughtful. "It depends..."_

_Luke bent his head slightly and kissed her._

_"Get a room you two!" Corran yelled._

Luke startled. Ami was looking at him with interest.

"What did you see?"

"There was Mara and I was there and we..." he stared at Ami. "Who is your father?"

"Isn't that obvious, Dad?"

"Force!" was all Luke managed to say. He sat completely still. Ami slipped from her chair and kneeled next to his, taking his hand.

"Amidala Jade Skywalker. That's my true name. I have to say your reaction's better than Mum's."

That brought Luke out of his shock-induced trance.

"Mara knows?"

Ami nodded and bit her lip to refrain from smiling as she caught his next thought. And I'm still alive.

"She was pretty vocal about the fact but now it seems she came to terms with it. As I said in the beginning, she gave me permission to tell you and she wants you to visit her later. What I wouldn't give to see that talk..." she sighed wistfully. Luke chuckled.

"I bet. Phew!" he ran one hand through his head in a gesture identical to that of Ami in a corridor. "It's hard to believe but you're not lying. I can sense it."

"And are you okay with it?"

"I don't know. Ask me later, after the shock is over."

Ami giggled at it. Definitely beats Mum's handling of the news.

"Maybe I could tell you other things that have happened so far and explain more about why I think I am here."

"That would help a lot," Luke agreed. Ami settled back into her chair and started.

--------------------------------------------

Mara was pacing her room. She felt nervous and a little angry. What was taking them so long? As if to answer her, a knock sounded and she spinned to face the door. It was him. Mara took few breaths to calm down.

"Come in, Skywalker."

He entered and closed the door. They stood there, looking at each other until Luke broke the silence.

"Mara. It's good to see you're all right."

"Yeah. Thanks for finding me out there."

"You're welcome," Luke looked down at his feet. "I... I've met with Ami."

"I know," inspite of everything, Mara tensed. "Very interesting girl."

"She is," Luke agreed and finally brought his gaze up. "Just like her mother."

Mara chewed on her lower lip and looked away. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a lighsaber.

"I would say," Mara finally spoke up, "that she has inherited certain traits from her father as well."

"I don't know," he answered slowly. "You know her better."

"Oh, Force! We are two rational adults here so let's deal with this situation like anyone else would," Mara finally stated. "She is our daughter and she is out of her time. We can't do anything about it so we can as well accept it and stop acting all nervous around each other."

"Always the voice of reason," Luke smiled a little. "Good to see certain things haven't changed."

The silence that descended this time was less nervous than before. Mara finally moved her hand and a chair flew across the room, landing at Luke's feet.

"Sit down," she offered.

"You have improved," Luke noted as he took a seat.

"What exactly did she tell you?" Mara asked as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Everything. Vision, clones, Mount Tantiss, locking away your nightmares, her theories. I think I got it all."

"And about the future?" there was hesitation but Mara had always faced everything dead on.

"Only about her siblings. And she slipped the name _Ken_ few times."

Mara grinned a little as she remembered those few talks she had shared with Ami. Ami had been careful not to say too much so as not to destroy the future but Ken Katarn had somehow managed to get into almost every conversation they had had.

"I believe that Ken Katarn, who is her best friend, is also her secret love. She is just too stubborn to admit it and instead goes out with Calrissian Junior, Aron."

"I shudder to think how you found out."

Mara leaned forward, wicked gleam in her eyes.

"We had a lot of heart-to-heart girl talks, Skywalker. It's typical for mother and daughter to share such things between themselves so mother can offer advice to her poor little girl."

Luke was getting into a spirit of their talk. They bantered (and he quickly hid the thought from her) like an old married couple.

"But you know. If either of them hurt her, I will need to have a talk with them. Me and my lightsaber both."

"No you won't," Mara rested her weight on her elbows and gazed at the ceiling. "You should have seen her fight, it doesn't matter whether with her lightsaber, blaster or bare hands. She is a natural fighter, Skywalker. She is the perfect child I have always wanted," she pinned him with an intensive stare. "Whatever happens in the future, she is going to be there."

"Even if it means accepting me?"

Mara returned her gaze to the ceiling and then, very slowly, spoke.

"I have done a lot of thinking in last two weeks. About my past mostly, but since Ami's revelations, also about the future. With his voice shut down, I can focus on myself only. My goals, my wishes, my feelings. I don't hate you, I think I never did. As for marriage and children part, well, I think there is still time to think about it later. For now, I'd like to be friends and also support for Ami."

"I have always been your friend Mara," Luke said seriously.

"I know," she acknowledged him. "And I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I had my reasons."

"I realize that."

"Truce?" she reached with one hand. Luke took it.

"How about friends?"

One corner of Mara's mouth quirked up slightly.

"Deal, Skywalker."

"Luke," he corrected her. "We are friends, remember."

"Luke."

--------------------------------------------

Luke and Ami were the last ones to come to the gathering in Leia's office. All others were waiting for them as the door opened, admitting the two of them inside. They quickly took their places and Leia immediately started to speak.

"I asked you to come this late because Mara told me something on the evening of the attack. She knows where Thrawn's cloning facilities are located."

"What?" was the unanimous response from Han, Lando and Luke, the last one glancing to Ami.

**You knew?**

**Of course I did. But it would be strange for me to divulge such an infomation. And Mara needed to do it in her own time.**

Leia, oblivious to their exchange, carried on.

"The planet is called Wayland. It's not in the archives and Winter has never heard about it before either. Mara can pinpoint its location if I get her a navicomputer. The question is, what to do then?"

"Go in and destroy it."

All eyes fell on Ami who were sitting in her chair, her fingers trailing the smooth surface of her lightsaber absent-mindedly. She looked up, her eyes locking with Leia's.

"It would have to be a small, covert operation. Preferably including only people in this room and Mara. We can't risk exposing our plans with Delta Source being still active."

"Are you serious? The importance of this mission... The place will be guarded."

"Nothing Luke, Mara and me can't handle. The three of us must come for sure."

"Because of your vision?" understanding dawned in Leia's eyes. Ami nodded. "What about the others?"

"I would suggest Han and Chewie because we'll need Falcon to get us there, droids could be useful as well and Lando will want to come along, too, I guess. You need to stay behind with the twins and to do some damage control once we are gone."

"Wait, wait, wait," Han protested. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"Yeah," Lando chimed in. "You're talking as if this plan was already agreed upon but I, for one, still don't know how far we can trust Mara. What if this all is just an elaborate set-up to trap us?"

"Hanging with Bremen lately?" Ami asked snidely but Luke raised a hand.

"Stop it Ami. To answer your question, Lando, I trust Mara with my life. She isn't going to betray us. I know it."

"You gotta admit her past is mysterious, though," Han commented. "And she _did_ want to kill you."

"Did want is right...It's in the past now," Luke rubbed his face. The last few hours, what with Ami's revelations and his new formed understanding with Mara had taken their toll on his emotional state. He took in few deep breaths to calm down. "We can trust her. If need be, the three of us will leave on our own."

Everyone stared at Luke this time, Ami being the only one to smile, others in varying states of surprise. He was rarely this stubborn about something. True, the chance to deal a crucial blow to Thrawn was an opportunity that came once in a lifetime, yet...

"It's a deal then," Han spoke up. "But Chewie's staying."

It dissolved into another argument. Chewbacca didn't want to leave Han's side but Leia and twins were under his protection, too. Leia finally came up with a solution after Ami asked innocently if there wasn't someone she trusted to protect them. Han grumbled about Noghri's previous attempts to kidnap Leia but when Luke backed up his twin, Han had to give up. They dissolved their _war council_ shortly before midnight. Luke caught up to Ami after speaking to Leia for a moment.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he fell in step with her.

"Torn. I know what's going to happen, what should happen but somehow I can't shake off feeling that me being here changed things too much. Take those clones for example or your and Mum's relationship. I don't want to destroy the future I know."

"You won't. Ami, I have known you only for few hours but I know that you'll make things better, not the other way around."

"Thanks Dad," she smiled. It helped her so much that he was there. Her father's presence had always calmed her down.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

The smile disappeared.

"My nightmares or rather memories of something that happened six years ago have returned. I'm not sure if it's just a reaction to the stress or something worse."

"What are they about?" Luke didn't want to pry, he was just offering a willing listener if she needed him.

"My first kill and my first contact with the Dark Side," having already talked about it with Mara helped a lot. "I already talked with Mum and had to persuade her it wasn't her fault."

"Why would she think that?"

"She had served the Emperor and she thought I had inherited the Dark Side tendencies from her. So I kinda slipped and told her it might be also because of Anakin Skywalker. She didn't know your father had been Darth Vader and she found out from Leia when she asked her about it."

"Messy."

"And the very same night Imps attacked and she was arrested and I just couldn't wait for you to come back. Both me and Mum need you. I'm too much like her to really balance her out so it's going to be your job."

Luke realized what Mara had meant before about the two of them being support for Ami. She was just a young girl, lost and confused far from home and everything she knew, and though she had been scarred by life, it was nothing compared to what him and Mara had gone through. Ami needed them to pull her through this. She was strong and brave but sometimes even the bravest of people failed if they had no one to support them. He pulled her close and hugged her.

"It's going to be all right Ami, I promise."

Ami closed her eyes and let his familiar presence wash over her. Dad was here and Mum reached for her through their bond as soon as Luke called her, too, both of them promising the same thing.

**It will be all right.**

TBC

I have no idea where last few paragraphs came from... (scratches head). Well, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to have another chapter out as soon as possible. Its title: Leaving for Destiny.


End file.
